


Non è mai un errore

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esiste un tipo di malinconia assai dolce e poco molesta, è quella che ti pungola il cuore quando l'importanza di una persona ti si presenta all'improvviso davanti agli occhi con una prepotenza inaspettata.<br/>Due persone, entrambe cercano la stessa cosa; lui non ne è consapevole e tiene tutte le sue porte aperte, lei ne è consapevole ma tiene con forza tutte le sue porte chiuse: la strada per capire che "qualcosa" non è mai un errore non è sempre facile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 28-11-2010.

  
  
  


Nella vita, purtroppo, ci sono momenti in cui i tuoi genitori proprio non capiscono che ormai sei troppo grande per fare certe cose e te le fanno fare lo stesso: ecco come nascono i momenti più imbarazzanti della propria esistenza.  
Avevo undici anni, frequentavo la prima media e tentavo inutilmente di atteggiarmi da adolescente figo e ribelle, quando ancora invece la mattina mamma sceglieva quale camicia avrei indossato; assottigliavo lo sguardo e m’imbronciavo al passaggio di uno scooter mentre ero in sella alla mia bici sportivissima, ma poco figa rispetto al possesso di un mezzo dotato di un motore; mi chiedevo com’era bere e fumare e fare le vasche avanti e indietro per le vie del corso il sabato pomeriggio per prendere in giro le ragazze, avrei voluto essere "grande" e in parte già lo ero – ero in una fastidiosa fase di passaggio. Poi, una volta diventato davvero adolescente, avrei voluto essere "grande" nel senso di essere come i ventenni, ma questi sono dettagli: soffermiamoci sui miei undici anni spaccati.  
Era Carnevale; come ogni anno la sorella zitella di mia nonna organizzò una festa in maschera per i bambini del palazzo dove viveva, che si sarebbero scatenati in cortile sotto l’occhio vigile dei genitori – così ci sarebbe stata musica e schiamazzi un solo giorno e con tutti invitati, niente proteste generiche e sparse. Ovviamente, mamma non poté esimersi dal ficcarmi fra i bambini, nonostante io non volessi più classificarmi come bambino e le avessi urlato – girando intorno al tavolo del salone buono con lei alle costole – che adesso detestavo il vestito da Zorro indossato soltanto l’anno prima.  
Andai a quella festa di pessimo umore, tutto mi sembrò tremendamente infantile e quindi mi misi cocciutamente in piedi in un angolo a braccia conserte e corrucciato – in modo infantile ma con _consapevolezza e stile_.  
La sorella di mia nonna, che io chiamavo zia Flora, era molto amica di un’altra vecchia non nostra parente, "zia" Giuseppina, che aveva una nipotina di cinque anni, anche lei invitata. Non sapevo perché, ma quella bambina non ballava: se ne stava seduta accanto al tavolo dove c’erano l’aranciata e le patatine e non lanciava neanche coriandoli e stelle filanti – che io odiavo per principio, perché adesso che ero "grande" volevo usare la schiuma.  
Si chiamava Martina, aveva i capelli castani mossi e lunghi fino alla vita e due occhi scuri molto grandi con cui osservava tutto con un vago interesse: giocava a rovistare nel sacchetto dei coriandoli e guardava tutti e tutto dondolando appena un piede a ritmo di musica; era vestita da principessa indiana con un abito sgargiante rosso, oro e bianco.  
«Stefano, balla con Martina!» mi invitò mia nonna, spingendomi gentilmente: sbarrai gli occhi terrorizzato.  
Cosa? Ballare con quella bambina così piccola e di cui conoscevo solo il nome perché le zie lo ripetevano di continuo? _Giammai_. Poi mi arrivò uno scappellotto da parte di mia madre, stanca di vedermi fare il guastafeste lamentoso, e sbuffando andai a chiedere alla bambina di ballare con me.  
Quando glielo chiesi, lei prima si voltò a guardare sua nonna, che l’esortò con un sorriso, poi posò il sacchetto dei coriandoli e allungò la mano verso di me.  
Iniziammo a ballare impacciati su un pezzo latino americano vecchio di un paio di anni, lei non mutò espressione e io nemmeno. Finito il pezzo, le lasciai le mani e feci per andarmene; mi girai di nuovo verso di lei e le vidi sul volto ancora la stessa espressione disincantata di prima, vaga. Strana per una bambina di cinque anni. Tornai sui miei passi.  
«Ti va di ballare ancora?» in risposta mi annuì; mi accorsi che non mi aveva mai parlato.  
Ballammo di nuovo, la strattonai per gioco e lei ricambiò lo strattone; mi sorrise.  
Ero bambino, nonostante io dicessi il contrario, e di quel giorno ricordo il sapore dell’aranciata e delle patatine, le risate mie e di Martina e di come iniziammo a girare in tondo forte rischiando costantemente di cadere; ogni tanto le cadeva il velo rosso e oro della testa e io l’aiutato a sistemarselo.  
Non parlammo, alla fine della festa mi diede di slancio un bacetto sulla guancia mettendosi in punta di piedi e andò via salutandomi agitando la mano.  
Dopo non seppi più niente di lei, solo ogni tanto mamma si divertiva a raccontare agli altri come da piccolo avessi ballato per tutta la festa con questa bambina, in modo _possessivo_ , diceva lei.

 

Dodici anni dopo lavoravo presso uno studio fotografico nel pieno della sua fioritura: stavamo riuscendo a farci spazio fra i fotografi più conosciuti della città e ad essere finalmente abbastanza richiesti, tanto da decidere di trasferirci in un posto in affitto più grande e più in centro. Sfortunatamente, questo voleva anche dire che per me lo studio sarebbe diventato decisamente fuorimano, ma di certo mi ci sarei abituato, bastava solo uscire di casa un’ora e mezza prima, se non che… zia Flora qualche mese prima mi aveva lasciato il suo appartamento, non perché ci avesse _lasciati tutti_ , ma perché per problemi di artrosi non riusciva più a muoversi bene e aveva preferito trasferirsi in un posto a pianterreno per disturbare meno gente possibile per spostarsi. L’appartamento era vicino al centro, era piccolo – la zia ci aveva vissuto da sola tutta la sua vita da zitella – sapeva troppo di minestrone, pastina in brodo e telenovelas viste dalla poltrona, ma dopo cinque anni di lavoro presso lo studio, per non parlare dei week end dei cinque anni precedenti spesi a fare "il piccolo assistente", volevo provare il brivido di una vita indipendente.  
Da quasi un anno stavo con una mia coetanea di nome Veronica, di conseguenza calciai via tutti gli amici che fin da subito si schierano ai miei piedi con gli occhi pieni di stelline chiedendomi l’appartamento in prestito ancor prima che io ci andassi a vivere, e assaporai con lei l’idea di aver finalmente uno spazio tutto nostro senza rischiare di doverci appartare in macchina da qualche parte in momenti di estrema astinenza ed estremi genitori in ogni dove.  
Era un periodo della mia vita sereno e vagamente turbolento insieme, perché ero felice di quelle conquiste e dell’aver fatto un passo così importante, ma questi cambiamenti inevitabilmente portavano anche una certa frenesia, non spiacevole comunque.  
Veronica all’inizio non mi era piaciuta perché si tingeva i capelli di biondo e si truccava costantemente come se stesse andando ad una festa, e io ho la tendenza a non farmi piacere le donne che si tingono i capelli e si truccano così, ma aveva anche uno spiccato senso dell’ironia ed era molto affettuosa: era stato proprio questo a farmi capitolare.  
«Puoi friggere patatine per un bel po’ per provare a togliere l’odore del minestrone» mi disse con la testa infilata dentro una dispensa: stava provando a staccare dal fondo una carta da parati dal motivo orrendo con colori smorti con cui zia Flora aveva foderato ogni cosa.  
«Così mi tolgo la puzza e mi tengo il fegato rovinato?» continuai a sistemare i miei libri sull’unica mensola presente, ma non c’era più spazio.  
«Dai, vedrai che a poco a poco questa casa saprà di te!» sospirò, togliendomi dalle mani l’ultimo libro che era rimasto senza posto e riuscendo a trovarglielo misteriosamente lei, spostando gli altri in un modo che non avevo ancora pensato di provare.  
«Spero proprio di non mettermi troppo sugli allori pensando di essere finalmente libero di fare tutto quello che voglio, o ridurrò quest’appartamento ad una pattumiera in meno di un mese!»  
«Beh, ti potrebbe aiutare il fatto che sicuramente nei primi tempi qui ci sarà un gran via vai di gente, no?» mi osservò mentre aprivo un’altra scatola piena di mie cose. «Non potrai mica presentare loro la tua nuova casa come un casino! E poi non mi hai detto che qui ci abitano un sacco di vecchine amiche di tua zia? Chissà quante volte verranno a trovarti… forse ti porteranno pure un mucchio di roba da mangiare, pensa! Per tutte le vecchie zie noi giovani siamo deperiti e meritevoli di tanta roba buona fatta in casa per metterci all’ingrasso!»  
«Di queste vecchine, però, alcune sono morte, altre non si possono più muovere, altre ancora sono troppo rincoglionite e hanno il costante bisogno di una badante: ce ne saranno ancora sane una o due, ma saranno così impegnate a coccolarsi i nipoti che non credo mi cercheranno…» mi accigliai appena ricordando qualcosa. «Forse verrà zia Giuseppina, era fra le più giovani, ma spero tanto che non voglia riparlarmi per l’ennesima volta di come ad una festa di Carnevale di più di dieci anni fa ho ballato tutto il tempo con sua nipote» feci una smorfia.  
«Sua nipote? Devo essere gelosa?» ironizzò lei spingendo il fianco contro il mio con aria cospiratoria.  
«Non metterti anche tu a fare strane teorie, ti prego» sbuffai. «Avevo undici anni, lei era una poppante di cinque anni, ballammo insieme ad una festa per bambini e sua nonna e mia zia per il resto della mia vita – e probabilmente anche della sua – non hanno fatto altro che trattarci come due bambini fidanzatini all’asilo!»  
Veronica rise divertita. «Avevano progettato a tavolino la vostra unione?»  
«No, tutto nacque dalla leggenda metropolitana secondo cui io non permisi a nessuno di ballare con lei e mi mostrai particolarmente felice di essere il suo unico cavaliere» arricciai il naso, «mi comportai così solo perché mi sembrò molto strana, aveva un’espressione molto assente per essere una bambina piccola ad una festa in maschera, mi fece pena. Tutto qui».  
«Lo sai come sono le nonnine» sorrise accomodante, «saranno state contente di vedervi così bene insieme e avranno fantasticato, e poi a quell’età tutti fanno i curiosi quando sembra che hai una fidanzatina».  
«Avevo undici anni» brontolai, «andavo già alle scuole medie, non ero così "piccolo", non potevano farmi _questo_!».  
«Oh, capisco!» annuì solennemente. «Quindi questa è una vecchia ferita al tuo orgoglio da maschietto preadolescente».  
La guardai di traverso, lei rise.  
«E dimmi» continuò, andando a prendere qualcosa da bere per entrambi, «lei l’hai più rivista? Cosa fa adesso?»  
«Ora avrà diciassette anni» feci un rapido calcolo, «credo che viva ancora qui in questo palazzo con i suoi, andrà a scuola… penso. Non l’ho più rivista, probabilmente se l’incontrerò sulle scale non la riconoscerò nemmeno» scrollai le spalle.  
«Era bellina?» s’incuriosì in modo sincero.  
Provai a tornare indietro nei ricordi e a focalizzare meglio le uniche immagini di lei che avevo conservato. «Graziosa» constatai con espressione poco convinta, «ne ho ricordi molto vaghi».  
«Quindi posso stare tranquilla?» ribatté con aria furba accennando a fare un brindisi.  
«Tranquillissima» feci tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo, la lasciai bere e poi la baciai all’improvviso sulla bocca.  
Ero sereno, pensavo che nulla potesse travolgermi e cambiarmi di più la vita: stavo per iniziare a vivere da solo, più cambiamento di così…

 

I primi giorni mi accorsi di quanto tutto si fosse fatto improvvisamente silenzioso intorno a me, quando mangiavo: sono il mediano di tre figli – due maschi e una femmina – prima di allora ero abituato a cenare e pranzare con intorno a me il baccano tremendo di gente che chiede di aver passato qualcosa, o di cambiare canale alla TV, oppure ancora che racconta a voce troppo alta quello che gli è successo. Così per quasi una settimana finii per chiedere spesso a Veronica se dopo le lezioni universitarie pranzasse fuori per raggiungerla, o a mangiare con l’auricolare del cellulare all’orecchio per parlare nel frattempo con la mia sorellina che mi raccontava le sue avventure scolastiche; in alternativa accendevo la TV ad un volume molto alto o lavavo i piatti sbatacchiando le stoviglie troppo forte quasi senza accorgermene, pur di fare rumore.  
L’appartamento comprendeva un corridoio di un paio di passi che dava su un piccolo salotto-ingresso con angolo cottura, una camera da letto singola e un bagno con doccia; la lavatrice era in bagno, scoprii che il frigo era troppo piccolo nonostante lì vivessi solo io, forse perché lo riempivo troppo di cibi già pronti; ogni tanto aprivo un’anta e mi ritrovavo davanti ancora una volta l’orribile carta da parati dai motivi barocchi che tanto amava zia Flora, speravo di potermene liberare totalmente, prima o poi. L’odore di minestrone attaccato alle pareti lo sentivo tutte le volte che rientravo a casa, una zaffata netta che sottolineava ogni volta che quella non fosse ancora casa mia, nonostante io fossi sulla soglia della porta con le chiavi in mano.  
L’antefatto al punto di svolta della mia vita cominciò un pomeriggio in cui uscii dall’appartamento grugnendo frasi sconnesse: ero tornato a casa per la pausa pranzo con l’idea di comprarmi un pollo allo spiedo alla rosticceria del supermercato, ma sfortuna aveva voluto che il loro macchinario rotante per la cottura si fosse rotto, quindi niente pollo; una volta tornato a casa tutto quello che avevo avuto da mangiare era stata l’insalata con cui avrei dovuto mangiare la carne – non avevo altro in frigo – e ciò mi aveva reso abbastanza depresso e vagamente incazzato. Stavo per tornare allo studio fotografico, ero davanti alla porta che rigiravo le chiavi nella toppa, quando sentii la voce di una vecchina chiamarmi.  
«Stefano! Tu sei Stefano, il nipote di Flora, vero?»  
Non ero esattamente suo nipote, ma il mio cervello era sempre stato troppo pigro per provare a trovare un nome da dare al nostro legame di parentela, quindi "nipote" andava più che bene.  
Aggrottai la fronte e squadrai l’anziana davanti a me. «Sì… lei è la signora Giuseppina?» notai che aveva un paio di sacchi pieni d’immondizia con sé.  
«Certo che sono io!» si entusiasmò. «Flora mi aveva detto che saresti venuto a vivere qui! Ti sei fatto proprio un bel giovanottone, eh?» ammiccò come se fossi un bambino che stava diventando un ragazzino e mi strinse un braccio troppo forte, anzi, me lo artigliò con le dita ossute e rugose piene di una forza di origine misteriosa. «Ti avrei riconosciuto ovunque perché hai la stessa fisionomia di tuo padre, che è tutto sua madre!» la nonna era la sorella di zia Flora. «Hai i suoi stessi occhi neri!»  
«Ah. Me lo dicono in tanti» farfugliai pensando a come altri mi dicessero piuttosto "Sei tutto tua madre! Hai i suoi stessi capelli castani scuri!" «Sto uscendo, vuole che le butti la spazzatura?»  
«Oh sì, grazie!» afferrai i sacchetti, sperando di liberarmi di lei, ma lei mi prese sottobraccio con eccessiva forza e mi accompagnò fino all’ascensore; senza farmi vedere, alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
«E che fai adesso, eh? Che fai?» mi chiese.  
«Lavoro presso uno studio fotografico».  
«Sì, Flora me l’aveva detto. E basta?»  
Come _e basta_? Le sembrava niente?!  
«Mi occupo di perfezionare le foto scattate per i servizi, compilo gli album, faccio i filmini e…»  
«I _servizi_?» si sorprese. «Fai il fotografo per un giornale?»  
«No, no» arrivò l’ascensore e lei salì con me, «i servizi fotografici per i matrimoni, le Prime Comunioni… cose così…»  
«Ah» storse il naso.  
Non era soddisfatta del _mio_ lavoro: alle volte mi chiedevo cosa intendessero i vecchi per lavoro, visto che gran parte dei mestieri sembravano loro dei giochi per adulti e roba di poca fatica. La macchina fotografica non è un giocattolo, la fotografia può non essere solo un hobby.  
«Ah» sospirò, «mi ricordo ancora di quando eri bambino» continuò mentre uscivamo dal palazzo, «ti ricordi della festa di Carnevale in cui hai ballato con mia nipote Martina?»  
E come no?  
«Sì» risposi con una certa dose di rassegnazione. «Come sta sua nipote, adesso?» ero sicuro che stesse aspettando proprio quella domanda, quindi meglio togliersi subito il dente.  
«Eh, sta bene, sta bene» assentì stancamente. «Vive con me, per ora».  
Mi accigliai. «E i suoi genitori?»  
«Si sono separati tre anni fa, lei viveva con mia figlia, ma visto che per lavoro non era mai a casa abbiamo deciso fosse meglio che stesse da me».  
Per un attimo, poco prima che buttassi la spazzatura con la signora Giuseppina attaccata al braccio, tutto mi vorticò intorno: perché passare una ragazzina da un parente all’altro come un pacco postale? Perché mai non poteva essere cresciuta da almeno un genitore?  
Buttai i sacchetti. «Va a scuola?» chiesi ancora meravigliato.  
«Sì, è al penultimo anno delle superiori» m’informò; mi picchiettò sul braccio, «magari qualche volta vieni a casa mia, così vi rincontrate dopo tanto tempo!»  
«Eh, vedremo…» feci vago. «Devo scappare a lavoro, ci vediamo» la salutai nel modo più cortese possibile.  
«Certo, certo! A presto!»  
Finalmente mi liberai dalle sue grinfie ossute e forzute e mi diressi a passo spedito verso la mia auto.  
Lo studio in cui lavoravo era di proprietà del figlio dell’uomo presso cui avevo fatto pratica da ragazzino: si chiamava Mario, era dieci anni più grande di me e si divertiva a vedere il lato cinico di ogni cosa. Per lui le foto erano tutte dei ritratti di bugie, perfino quelle che ritraevano panorami – perché destinati a mutare inevitabilmente.  
Mario era buono, ma anche molto sarcastico; detto così potrebbe passare per un provocatore, ma non lo era: amava indossare la maschera della persona molto disponibile per attirare più clienti possibili, più che altro col suo modo di fare irrideva la mentalità altrui, ma non il cliente in sé.  
Arrivai al negozio e lo salutai sospirando stancamente; lui al momento stava facendo vedere degli album dal costo immorale ad una donna a cui ne serviva uno per le foto del Battesimo della propria figlia: voleva qualcosa di rosa e da piccola principessa; io andai di là per visionare dei provini di un servizio fotografico di un matrimonio, Mario mi raggiunse poco dopo mentre ero ancora seduto intento a guardare.  
Si appoggiò al tavolo di schiena e prese un mazzetto di provini. «Sono venute una meraviglia» biascicò. «Questa qui» mi mise davanti agli occhi una foto in cui la sposa si sporgeva a guardare, da un muretto diroccato e pieno di muschio e rampicanti, lo sposo che la fissava adorante, «fammela a puzzle e quando l’attacchi all’album metti gli ultimi pezzi dell’angolo in basso staccati e sparsi ad arte».  
Lo fissai privo di espressioni. «La vuoi usare come monito per i due?» intuii le sue intenzioni.  
«No, la voglio usare come metafora: è dal basso, dalle fondamenta, e a piccoli pezzi che si sfaldano i matrimoni, Stefano» precisò con aria seria e vagamente sarcastica; si sedette davanti a me per visionare gli altri provini scelti dagli sposi. «Sai cosa mi piacerebbe che succedesse alla tizia che poco fa ha comprato un album di pelle rosa decorato con una corona con strassini del medesimo colore e bianchi?»  
«No» scrollai la testa preparandomi alla sua risposta.  
«Che la figlia crescesse come uno scaricatore di porto» e arricciò il naso davanti ad un altro provino. «Sté, va bene che il romanticismo dev’essere ostentato, ma ricordami di non chiedere più certe pose _oscene_ ».  
«Ve bene» continuai il mio lavoro.  
«E sai qual è invece il mio sogno segreto?» proseguì con tono annoiato.  
«No».  
«Fotografare un’ex moglie che annuncia ai propri genitori bigotti la rottura del suo matrimonio spaccando le proprie bomboniere di nozze: che momento epico!» prese l’album che c’era posato sul tavolo.  
«È questo l’album che hanno scelto questi clienti?»  
«Sì» annuii distrattamente; di sottecchi vidi che ne saggiò l’angolo.  
«Sì, credo che sia abbastanza contundente, pronto per l’uso per quando vorranno lanciarselo in testa».  
Gli tolsi l’album dalle mani nel malcelato tentativo di proteggere i sogni romantici di quella coppia: pur non essendo un ragazzo particolarmente sensibile e romantico, mi dispiaceva a tratti il suo cinismo nei confronti dell’idea di matrimonio che avevano i nostri clienti.  
«Non credi di essere troppo cinico?»  
«No, credo che la gente sia troppo pacchiana: che motivo c’è di spendere soldi su soldi per immortalare un momento del genere quando la fine di tale unione è stata già decisa mesi o addirittura anni prima? Le persone non capiscono che non è un "sì" a rendere un’unione più vera, non è un "sì" a rendere un’unione tale, tantomeno se lo pronunci davanti ad un altare o in municipio, e non si tratta nemmeno del "sì" che viene detto quando ci si fidanza. Il destino di una relazione viene scritto nel momento in cui fai certe scelte mentre stai con qualcuno, o se decidi di tacere davanti a qualcosa che ti dà fastidio dell’altro accumulando insofferenza su insofferenza fino a rendere tutto _falso_. Non si tratta mai di "sì" o di "no", si tratta di particolari vissuti che spesso si dimenticano e che segnano il destino di una coppia prima ancora che si arrivi a _questo_ » prese fra le dita un provino e lo rigirò verso di me. «Non sono cinico, sono realista».  
«Per molti è una cosa importante, ed è una nostra grande fonte di guadagno» gli presi il provino dalle mani, «non vedo perché calpestare i sogni romantici altrui, quindi».  
Incrociò le braccia al petto. «Lo sai bene quanto io mi faccia _calpestare_ dalle nostre clienti durante i servizi: sono nato per fingere di servire e di sottomettermi a qualsiasi capriccio».  
Lo guardai sbuffando un sorriso divertito. «Ma poi godi quando a seguito di un loro capriccio l’abito nuziale si rovina».  
«Ovvio» scrollò le spalle. «Piuttosto, ricordati che domani dobbiamo andare in due scuole, una media e una superiore: dobbiamo fare le foto di classe».  
«Wow» mi sorpresi, «e così alla fine ce l’hai fatta a convincere i presidi: sarà la prima volta che facciamo dei servizi simili!» ero entusiasta di quell’obiettivo raggiunto.  
«Già» fece penzolare le braccia sui fianchi, «non vedo l’ora di fotografare le quinte classe: orde di ragazzine fashion che frignano che resteranno in contatto per sempre, salvo poi cercarsi su Facebook dopo a malapena cinque anni e chiedersi davanti ad una foto se quella è davvero la loro compagna di classe».  
«Ok» risi divertito, «sei anche fin troppo realista».  
«Ci sarà da divertirsi domani» mise davanti a sé un mazzetto di provini a ventaglio come se stesse giocando a poker, «speriamo almeno che ci siano delle ragazzine carine».  
«Pedofilo» lo rimproverai bonariamente.  
«Guardare ma non toccare» si giustificò alzando le spalle.  
Il fatto stava per iniziare.

 

Dividemmo la mattinata in pre-ricreazione e post-ricreazione: il pre toccò alla scuola media, un posto caotico dove le professoresse urlarono dietro agli alunni indisciplinati la maggior parte del tempo; non vedevo l’ora di finire.  
Alla scuola superiore andò un po’ meglio, nonostante vedere le ragazzine che si sistemavano i capelli e si mettevano una doppia mano di rossetto mi provocasse l’impulso irrazionale di prenderle a schiaffi. Le foto di classe premevano sulla vanità, facendo così che una certa dose di bullismo femminile venisse fuori: lo si vedeva nel modo in cui alcune "costringevano" altre a mettersi in piedi nella seconda fila del gruppo, permettendo così a loro di sedersi a terra in abbracci fra "sorelle" con aria da modelle vissute e un gloss sulle labbra quasi catarifrangente. Odioso e vomitevole.  
Era rimasta l’ultima sezione e le ultime due classi: mentre una terza andava via e una quarta stava per arrivare – eravamo sul porticato della scuola – Mario mi guardò perplesso.  
«Ti vedo un po’ incazzato» osservò.  
«Scusami» richiusi la bottiglietta d’acqua da cui stavo bevendo, l’avevo presa al distributore della scuola, «è che vedere certi atteggiamenti mi riporta alla mente alcuni episodi scolastici passati…»  
«Già» assentì, «credo che siano cose che succedono in tutte le scuole… Non ho neanch’io bei ricordi della scuola: mi ha reso quello che sono ora, pensa un po’» ironizzò sul suo caratteraccio.  
Risi scuotendo la testa e riprendemmo a lavorare.  
La quarta classe arrivò e gli alunni cominciarono a sistemarsi sugli scalini; di sottecchi vidi una ragazza restare indietro al gruppo, poi – quando ormai il quadro stava per prendere la forma decisiva – si avvicinò al resto della classe e si mise in piedi a sinistra della seconda fila. La guardai meglio.  
Era minuta, stava stretta nelle spalle, aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle tagliati con un buffo taglio sfrangiato e le unghie lunghe smaltate con un colore appariscente – verde fluò – ma gli occhi… furono proprio quelli, il loro taglio, ad azzerarmi la saliva e a spingermi a deglutire il nulla.  
 _Martina dodici anni dopo_.  
Credo che fu la combinazione perfetta della situazione a farmi quell’effetto: ero irritato come l’altra volta, i suoi occhi avevano la stessa identica espressione di dodici anni prima e mi stavano trasmettendo la medesima sensazione di allora. Quello sguardo vago e malinconico su di lei aveva qualcosa di ingiusto.  
Fortunatamente, lei non vide il modo in cui la guardai, accigliato e sorpreso – credevo che osservasse tutto e nulla allo stesso tempo, come anni prima – ma Mario se ne accorse.  
«Ehi, tutto bene? La conosci?» mi fece un cenno impercettibile della testa verso la ragazza.  
«Sì, forse sì, ma non ne sono sicuro» mormorai.  
«Magari dopo le parli» alzò le spalle e cominciò ad ordinare ai ragazzi di stringersi.  
Avevo la sensazione che lei non mi avesse riconosciuto affatto, la cosa però invece di sollevarmi perché così mi sarei risparmiato l’ennesima riesumazione di quel ricordo, m’incuriosì. Mi resi però conto che purtroppo non potevo parlarle: avrei dovuto usare frasi come "Ti ricordi di me?" o "Ci conosciamo?" e ciò avrebbe avuto effetti collaterali catastrofici; vista la differenza d’età, i professori mi avrebbero preso per un approfittatore e considerando che in quella scuola ero un ospite non sarebbe stato carino; d’altra parte, l’avrei messa in profondo imbarazzo, sia perché avrei parlato dei nostri balletti infantili davanti a persone con cui non era sicuramente in buoni rapporti – la sua posa nella foto la diceva lunga – sia perché dopo le avrebbero fatto molte domande sulla mia identità.  
Se era proprio lei, presto o tardi l’avrei rincontrata nel palazzo dove vivevamo, quindi mi arresi e l’osservai tornare dentro la scuola silenziosamente.  
Mi sentii stranamente inquieto e con la voglia di fare qualcosa, cosa di preciso non lo sapevo.

 

Avevamo lasciato allo studio un paio di assistenti più giovani, quindi a casa durante il pranzo mi preparai mentalmente al lavoro arretrato che avrei dovuto fare nel pomeriggio e al via vai di clienti a cui loro in mattinata avevano detto "Non sappiamo dirvi, tornate nel pomeriggio: troverete il titolare".  
Suonarono alla porta e mi stranii: Veronica e i miei mi chiamavano sempre prima di venire a trovarmi, chi mai poteva essere? Guardai dallo spioncino: era zia Flora, sembrava corrucciata.  
«Salve» le aprii e la salutai stupito.  
«Oh, ciao caro! Stavi mangiando, ti disturbo?» mentre la facevo accomodare mi artigliò di nuovo il braccio in quel modo forte e fastidioso.  
«No, stavo asciugando i piatti… è successo qualcosa?» domandai preoccupato.  
«È morta la sorella di una mia cara vecchia amica».  
«Mi dispiace» dissi onestamente.  
«Stasera vorrei passarla a casa sua, credo che farò molto tardi: non mi piace l’idea di lasciare mia nipote da sola in casa, mia figlia ha impegni e suo padre è fuori città per lavoro…» mi strinse il braccio ancora più forte.  
«Vuole che le faccia compagnia io?» intuii.  
«Oh caro, potresti davvero?» mi supplicò con lo sguardo.  
Potevo dirle di no?

 

Subito dopo pranzo tornai a lavoro per mettermi immediatamente all’opera con le foto delle scuole; mi ero fatto dire da zia Flora che scuola frequentava di preciso Martina: era proprio quella. Cercai la foto della sua classe fra le altre, la guardai con una nuova consapevolezza.  
«Sei tu» mormorai.  
Mi resi conto che ci stavo costruendo intorno una curiosità morbosa, ma il suo sguardo e la strana situazione che viveva mi stavano sempre più spingendo al sincero desiderio di parlarle.  
«Non iniziare a fare lo stalker proprio qui in studio» mi prese in giro Mario entrando sul retro e vedendomi con la foto incriminata in mano.  
«Non mi sbagliavo» gli spiegai, «la conosco davvero».  
«Hai parlato con lei?» si sedette di fronte a me.  
«No, ma stasera andrò a casa sua».  
Mi guardò come se fossi davvero un maniaco.  
«No!» misi le mani avanti. «Non in _quel senso_ o perché l’ho pedinata: avevo l’impressione che fosse la nipote di una vecchina amica della sorella di mia nonna che non vedevo da quando aveva cinque anni, ed effettivamente è così. Viviamo nello stesso palazzo, sua nonna mi ha invitato da lei».  
«Ahhh» assentì incrociando le braccia al petto, «capisco» mi prese la foto dalle mani e la guardò con occhio critico. «Ha l’aria misteriosa» constatò, «non è una bellezza che i suoi coetanei possono capire e apprezzare».  
«Dici?» mi meravigliai del suo commento.  
Mi ridiede la foto. «A quell’età si cerca ancora la bellezza appariscente, si guardano film porno e si pensa a bei culi e tette enormi, a bellezze bionde e a possibili tour nei paesi scandinavi, è crescendo che i gusti si raffinano, è dopo che si comincia anche a notare il fascino intrinseco di una ragazza» puntò un dito contro la foto. «Questa qui, sta crescendo bene: tempo tre-quattro anni e ai maschi fregherà poco se ha le tette piccole, moriranno per un suo sguardo, ha due occhi che ti ammaliano e speri di vederteli addosso».  
Feci una smorfia appena disgustata. «I tuoi commenti vagamente osceni su una diciassettenne mi lasciano perplesso: chi è qui il vero maniaco?»  
Rise divertito. «Ti conosco, sei uno che si fa sempre molti scrupoli: ti stai chiedendo come mai t’intriga così tanto, eh? Vuoi la mia risposta?» prese le sigarette e l’accendino dalla tasca dei jeans e fece per andare a fumare fuori dal negozio.  
«No, grazie» replicai, sicuro che lui me l’avrebbe data lo stesso.  
«La tua non è semplice curiosità di rivederla dopo più di dieci anni: lei ti _affascina_ , pensi che sia venuta su bene» annuì solennemente e si alzò dal tavolo portando alla bocca una sigaretta spenta.  
«Sei sempre così gentile» ribattei aspramente; mi diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Dovere amico, dovere».  
Mi passai una mano sulla fronte chiedendomi a che punto sarebbe arrivata la mia mente quella sera a casa sua.

 

Suonai alla porta di zia Giuseppina con una certa apprensione, i denti affondati sul labbro inferiore e le mani cacciate dentro alle tasche posteriori dei jeans.  
«Oh caro, entra pure» ancora quegli artigli sul braccio, mi guidò verso il piccolo soggiorno-ingresso. «Martina mi ha detto di non disturbarmi a cucinare per la cena, che ci avrebbe pensato lei…»  
Intravidi la sua testa, era seduta sul divano posizionato con le spalle alla porta, e solo avvicinandomi la vidi completamente: sulle gambe incrociate teneva un computer portatile, mi rivolse uno sguardo sinceramente incuriosito.  
«Ciao!» allungai una mano verso di lei.  
«Ciao» quasi mormorò stringendomi la mano, piccola e dalle dita corte laccate adesso di arancione fluorescente: doveva avere proprio una fissazione.  
«Mi raccomando, per qualsiasi cosa, chiamatemi» ci avvertì zia Flora mettendosi un cappotto sul braccio. «Io adesso scendo, ho il marito di una mia amica che mi aspetta di sotto. Non mangiate troppo tardi!» ci salutò un’ultima volta e andò via.  
Io rimasi in piedi accanto al divano, mi sentivo fuoriposto, lei no: fissava lo schermo del computer e sembrava avesse fatto dell’indifferenza uno stile di vita. Poco dopo mi rivolse un’occhiata veloce.  
«Siediti» un invito secco più che un ordine, e dopo tornò al computer.  
Mi sedetti non troppo vicino a lei, accanto al bracciolo. «Sai» mi grattai il collo, «oggi a scuola non ero sicuro che fossi tu…»  
Si voltò a guardarmi con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «A scuola?»  
«Durante le foto…» gesticolai.  
Mi fissò interdetta per una manciata di secondi. «Le foto?»  
Non capiva davvero, allora.  
«Non mi hai visto col fotografo? Sono il suo assistente…»  
«Ahhh» realizzò, «quindi oggi eri col fotografo. Mi dispiace, io non bado molto alle persone… anche quando sono in giro» fece una piccola smorfia dispiaciuta, «mi guardo poco intorno e poi finisce sempre che le persone mi rimproverano perché non le ho salutate, quando io in realtà _non le ho viste proprio_. Ho la tendenza a camminare a passo veloce e ad isolarmi acusticamente» m’indicò il lettore mp3 che aveva accanto.  
«Capisco» la fissai dubbioso. «Devo dire però che non mi aspettavo che dopo così tanti anni ti avrei riconosciuta subito, oggi a scuola…»  
«Tanti anni?» mi fermò più perplessa di quanto lo fossi io.  
«Sono Stefano» m’indicai.  
«Lo so, la nonna me l’ha detto come ti chiami e che vivi qui, ma non ti avevo mai visto per il palazzo, per questo a scuola non ti ho riconosciuto…»  
«Sono quello con cui hai ballato da piccolina, avevi cinque anni, ricordi?» dovevano aver raccontato anche a lei quella tiritera, ne ero sicuro.  
«Ahhh, tu sei _quello_ Stefano, sì. Sì, ora ho capito chi sei» annuì.  
«Ti sei ricordata?»  
«No» scosse la testa, «la tua faccia non me la ricordo proprio» gesticolò, «cioè, ad esser sinceri la nonna questa cosa del Carnevale insieme a te me la racconta sempre, ma io non ne ho alcun ricordo, zero assoluto».  
Risi isterico. «Non ti ricordi nulla?»  
«Ero troppo piccola» schioccò la lingua, «nonna mi dice sempre quello che abbiamo fatto, che abbiamo ballato e che tu mi sistemavi sempre il velo che cadeva, ma… non mi ricordo nulla. I miei primi ricordi d’infanzia sono un po’ più avanti nel tempo» storse il naso come provando a ricordare qualcosa, «per esempio… poco prima della scuola elementare, me su una bici rossa e bianca… me che mi lavo le mani al lavandino in piedi su uno sgabello… ma più indietro no, non ricordo nulla».  
Dovevo essere davvero sgomento, perché lei mi fece una faccia dispiaciuta.  
Dodici anni passati a vergognarmi di ciò, dodici anni passati con zia Flora e mia nonna che mi martellavano le gonadi per una misera festa di Carnevale fra bambini, e lei non ricordava _nulla_.  
Perché non poteva essere il contrario?  
«Quindi non sapevi nemmeno che fossi lo stesso Stefano di allora» aggiunsi.  
«Sì» si grattò la testa. «Vivo con la nonna da un paio di anni, lei è vedova e si sente molto sola, quindi parla, parla sempre» imitò un becco con la mano, «e io per non esaurire seleziono in modo automatico quello che dice: se capto una parola interessante ascolto tutto, altrimenti mi limito ad annuire».  
Come darle torto? Lo facevo anch’io con mia nonna e mia madre.  
«Lei me l’avrà sicuramente detto» proseguì, «ma siccome è una cosa di cui mi parla random, non ci ho proprio fatto caso più di tanto».  
«Capisco» la fissai basito.  
«Quindi tu sei proprio _quello_ Stefano… fico» assentì vaga, «non mi aspettavo di vederti, e oggi mi hai pure riconosciuta subito a scuola: davvero fico» annuì di nuovo sullo stesso tono.  
Piantai un gomito sul ginocchio e poggiai il mento sul palmo della mano. «Ricordo che da piccola parlavi molto, molto meno: per tutto il tempo non mi hai rivolto la parola, si può dire» osservai, per provare ad intavolare un discorso.  
«Sì, ero così e in parte lo sono ancora» la vidi controllare un download sullo schermo computer, «alle elementari c’era questa teoria secondo cui forse ero autistica: in classe non parlavo mai e dicevano che non avrei sviluppato delle buone capacità di linguaggio» schioccò la lingua e poi sorrise, «credevano che non ascoltassi quello che dicevano: la cosa mi faceva arrabbiare e, stressata, finivo col fare forzatamente scena muta durante le interrogazioni».  
«Hai ancora un pessimo rapporto con la scuola» osservai guardandola in faccia.  
Ricambiò lo sguardo, incuriosita. «Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Oggi, mentre gli altri della tua classe si mettevano in posa, tu stavi in disparte e alla fine ti sei messa in piedi all’ultima fila, di lato».  
«Non ho dei grandi legami a scuola» controllò un altro download, «e non sono abbastanza ruffiana con i professori da avere un buon carattere, secondo loro: dicono che sono poco partecipe. La verità è che non m’interessa cosa fanno loro nella vita e di portare la loro borsa in cattedra quando li incrocio in corridoio, come fanno alcuni miei compagni, io vorrei che mi facessero interessare alla loro materia, cosa che non avviene» riassunse in modo lucido e tagliente. «Tu, vivi da solo?»  
«Sì» annuii sospirando, «abito da solo da qualche settimana, lavoro presso uno studio fotografico da un paio di anni».  
«Non hai continuato gli studi?»  
«Nah» scossi la testa, «avevo già fatto pratica e l’assistente nei week end, quando andavo ancora a scuola, mi piaceva… e ho voluto restarci dentro».  
«È bello essere così sicuri di qualcosa, specie se è il mestiere che si vuol fare per tutta la vita».  
«Tu cosa vuoi fare, una volta finita la scuola?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ancora non lo so, ma indubbiamente qualcosa che nel giro di poco mi permetta di essere indipendente e vivere da sola».  
Vivere con una persona anziana, per una ragazza così giovane, non doveva essere facile.  
Le sorrisi. «Da principessa indiana a ragazza con i capelli corti e le unghie dai colori strani» la presi in giro.  
«Ti ricordi com’ero vestita?» sorrise a sua volta.  
«Sì, tu no?»  
«Di quello ho le foto e il vestito appeso ad un armadio da qualche parte» fece un cenno vago con la testa, «nonna dice che eri vestito da Zorro».  
«Sì, avevo anche i baffi finti» risi al ricordo, «dipinti da mamma».  
«Da Zorro a fotografo: hai tracciato il tuo segno, nella vita» con la mano fece il gesto di tracciare la Z di Zorro con la spada.  
«Più o meno» ciondolai la testa; guardai l’orologio. «Dovremmo mangiare, o tua nonna si arrabbierà».  
Sbuffò. «Si comporta con me ancor di più come fossi una bambina da quando i miei hanno divorziato» posò il portatile sul divano e fece per alzarsi. «Ti va una pizza?»  
«Perché no?» presi il cellulare per chiamare la mia pizzeria di fiducia.  
«Ehi» sbatté il suo ginocchio contro il mio, «sei mio ospite: chiamo io e pago io!» si alzò e si avviò al telefono fisso.  
«Vuoi sapere come la voglio o scegli per me girando una ruota?» ironizzai mentre lei digitava il numero di telefono.  
Sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Dimmi pure».  
L’osservai mentre con una certa sicurezza ordinava le pizze al telefono e cominciava ad apparecchiare la tavola: era una ragazza matura e abbastanza sicura, probabilmente molto disincantata, doveva essere per questo che non riusciva ad integrarsi con i suoi coetanei e tendeva ad isolarsi.  
«E dimmi, ce l’hai un ragazzo?»  
Fece una faccia disgustata. «Avere un ragazzo è quella cosa che si ricollega a farsi rodere il fegato per delle chiamate non ricevute, ad avere incomprensioni assurde perché mai si sarà abbastanza simili da capirsi bene e a fare compromessi che presto si trasformano in bugie?»  
«Beh, ecco…» provai a mettere le mani avanti, lei sorrise ironica e alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso.  
«E non provare nemmeno a dire che la penso così solo perché i miei hanno divorziato!»  
Sorrisi a mia volta scrollando la testa. «Ammetterai però che hai una visione abbastanza catastrofica della vita di coppia, molto amara per la tua età».  
«Sai» piegò dei tovaglioli e continuò ad apparecchiare, «qualche anno fa ho chiesto alla nonna perché mai le mie compagne di classe riempissero i loro diari di scritte colorate dedicate ad un ragazzo, per poi poco dopo mettersi con qualcun altro: non capivo come facessero a passare in così poco tempo da un ragazzo all’altro e perché mai ogni volta ripetessero sempre le stesse cose, ovvero che erano innamorate, lui era l’amore della loro vita e cose simili. Lei mi rispose che lo facevano perché erano ancora piccole e immature, e come darle torto? Ma se guardiamo gli adulti, non è la stessa cosa? Gli adulti non si sposano sempre più presto per poi divorziare dopo pochi anni? Si è più immaturi da ragazzini o da adulti?»  
«Su quello che è un dato certo non posso ribattere, ma non ti dispiace privarti così di un sentimento, della voglia di stare con qualcuno?»  
«Prima di voler stare con qualcuno bisogna avere il coraggio di ammettere di stare bene anche da soli: se non stai bene con te stesso, non puoi cercare di stare bene con qualcun altro, non credi? Io non sto bene con me stessa, ho un gran casino in testa, perché mai dovrei incasinare la testa di qualcun altro?»  
E perché mai i suoi discorsi non facevano una piega? Come avrei potuto "raggirarla"?  
«Forse perché questo qualcun altro potrebbe aiutarti a sbrogliare la tua matassa di pensieri catastrofici?» azzardai; lei rise e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che non mi chiami, che non noti se sto male e che si dimentichi dei giorni che sono per me importanti: ho bisogno prima di stare bene con me stessa e riuscire a fidarmi di quello che sento. Non ho voglia di sbagliare».  
Calò uno strano silenzio, decisi di romperlo con tono ironico.  
«Lasciami però dire che davvero il divorzio dei tuoi ti ha influenzato, eh?» lei abbozzò un sorriso; qualcuno suonò alla porta e lei andò ad aprire: era il fattorino delle pizze.  
«Ho scaricato i sottotitoli in italiano di un telefilm ancora inedito in Italia: ti va di vedere i primi episodi insieme?» mi chiese.  
« _Scaricato_? Ma è legale?» mi accigliai.  
«Più o meno» fece la linguaccia aprendo le scatole delle pizze.  
«Non è complicato mangiare leggendo dei sottotitoli?» ero perplesso.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Io alle volte mangio guardando anime giapponesi in lingua originale sottotitolati in inglese».  
Scrollai la testa ridendo. «Tu sei davvero strana!»  
«Non è una novità, me lo dicono in tanti» si finse offesa.  
«Dai, guardiamo questo telefilm…» mi sedetti al tavolo con lei.  
Il telefilm ero uno strano misto di fantasy storico, commedia, avventura e romance, mi sorpresi a pensare che una cosa simile da ragazzino mi sarebbe piaciuta molto… da quanto tempo non guardavo un telefilm? Effettivamente da quando ero un ragazzino.  
Mi accorsi che stava mangiando la pizza a partire dal bordo e stava attenta a non sporcarsi le mani, mangiando con forchetta e coltello invece che prendere le fette con le mani, per poter toccare il portatile in qualsiasi momento.  
«Ne guardi molti di telefilm con i sottotitoli?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Non guardo più niente in italiano da anni, seguo praticamente solo roba inedita in Italia: scelgo io cosa vedere e quando».  
«E il tuo inglese ne ha giovato?» ironizzai.  
«Abbastanza» sorrise e cliccò per stoppare e fare una piccola pausa prima dell’episodio successivo. «Secondo te quante stagioni ne faranno?» mi chiese continuando a sorridere.  
«Almeno una decina?»  
Sembrò rifletterci un po’ facendo una smorfia. «Se avrà successo entro i primi dieci episodi, forse arriverà al massimo alla quinta stagione».  
«Guardare telefilm in lingua originale è il tuo unico hobby?»  
«No, ne ho più di uno di hobby e tutti abbastanza asociali» puntualizzò sorridendo. «E tu? La fotografia era un hobby prima di diventare un lavoro? O ti è sempre piaciuta e basta?»  
«Mi è sempre piaciuta» ammisi.  
«Perché?»  
«Mi dà l’opportunità di cogliere gli attimi e conservarli per sempre. Un mio amico dice che le foto sono tutte bugie per lo stesso motivo, perché poi quell’attimo non andrà più ripetuto, resterà unico e le persone e i luoghi muteranno, ma gli piacciono per questo, perché scattandole poi prova ad osservarle per prevedere quali bugie ci possono essere dietro».  
«Tu non vedi bugie?» s’incuriosì.  
«No, vedo…» mi accigliai, «vedo solo attimi che non torneranno, di cui essere geloso».  
Mi guardò dubbiosa. «Ma quando fai un servizio fotografico, come fai ad essere geloso di un attimo per cui sei stato pagato e che non ti appartiene?»  
Aprii bocca e per un lungo momento boccheggiai; mi tornarono alla mente dei frammenti degli ultimi servizi che avevo fatto, tutti attimi che avevo visto _dall’esterno_.  
Vedendomi in difficoltà, abbassò lo sguardo: forse non era sua intenzione mettermi in quella posizione.  
«Il fotografo coglie solo ciò che vede, no?» continuò. «Forse a te basta questo: fotografare ciò che vedi, ti fa sentire coinvolto».  
«Sì, hai ragione» farfugliai poco convinto.  
«Ci vediamo l’altro episodio?» sorrise spezzando l’atmosfera un po’ tesa.  
«Sì» ricambiai il suo sorriso abbozzandone appena uno.  
C’era una calma piacevole al suo fianco, era come essere consapevoli di essere circondati da un’Apocalisse ma di poter stare tranquilli perché tanto c’era lei accanto a te: col suo sguardo diretto con cui osservava sempre tutto e niente contemporaneamente, ti dava l’impressione che comunque alla fine saresti riuscito a trovare un appiglio; lo sentivi anche da lontano da ogni fibra del suo essere che ne aveva passate tante eppure ce l’aveva fatta, osservavi lei e la sua quieta determinazione – una ragazza in punta di piedi, silenziosa e ottima osservatrice – e sentivi che anche tu avresti potuto farcela, che anche tu saresti riuscito a sopravvivere ad un tutto non meglio specificato.  
Ero curioso di scoprirla ancora un po’.  
Dopo cena l’aiutai a rassettare la cucina, tornammo sul divano e parlammo di vecchi telefilm che guardavo quando ero ragazzino nel tardo pomeriggio, mi disse che mi avrebbe procurato i sottotitoli in italiano.  
«Così potrai scoprire se ci sono differenze fra le battute in lingua originale e quello che hai visto» mi disse; le assentii chiedendomi come avrebbe fatto a farlo, ma preferii non indagare troppo.  
Quando zia Flora tornò ci trovò ancora seduti sul divano, ognuno con la schiena rivolta verso il bracciolo, l’uno di fronte all’altra.  
«Tutto bene, nonna?» le chiese Martina.  
«Sì, cara, tutto a posto. Vai a dormire, adesso, che è tardi e domani devi andare a scuola!» lei alzò gli occhi al cielo senza farsi vedere dalla nonna e si alzò dal divano.  
«’notte, ci vediamo in giro per il palazzo» mi salutò con un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buonanotte» ricambiai il suo saluto vedendola prendere il portatile sotto braccio e raccogliere nel pugno il cavo degli auricolari del lettore mp3.  
«Si è comportata bene?» mi chiese apprensiva zia Flora sottovoce.  
Risi divertito dal suo trattarla come una bambina. «Benissimo, non si preoccupi».  
Lei scosse la testa un po’ corrucciata. «Quella bambina mi fa preoccupare: è tanto buona e brava, però sta troppo da sola e chiusa nel suo mondo. Sai che in questi anni non ha mai portato a casa un’amica? E di rado le sento squillare il cellulare o parlare al telefono…»  
«Forse chatta» ipotizzai.  
«Cosa?» non capì.  
Feci l’atto di scrivere al computer con le mani. «Forse scrive al portatile, parla così con gli altri».  
«Ah! Non saprei… Grazie per essere venuto, comunque» mi strinse il braccio in quel modo fastidioso.  
«Si figuri, è stato un piacere. Se ha bisogno di qualcos’altro mi chieda pure!»  
Uscii dal loro appartamento e guardai che ore fossero: cacchio, era tardi per me che avrei voluto andare a dormire presto; il giorno dopo mi aspettava un servizio fotografico a casa di una sposa, sarebbe stato un inferno.

 

Quando si trattava di spose, io e Mario cercavamo sempre di capire subito se avessimo davanti una "puttana dell’obiettivo" o meno. Chiamavamo "puttana dell’obiettivo" qualsiasi sposa – o la madre di essa che la costringeva ad esserlo – che se ne fregasse altamente di godersi quel momento pur di farsi scattare centomila foto con sorrisi più o meno forzati ad ogni minimo passo. C’erano fotografi che spesso facevano saltare i nervi alle spose con le loro richieste di mettersi in posa a cadenza regolare per tutto il dannato giorno delle nozze, noi no, noi ci adattavamo il più possibile: se avevamo davanti una sposa timida ritagliavamo dei momenti particolari per chiederle di mettersi in posa o al massimo glielo chiedevamo prima e con gentilezza; se invece avevamo davanti una "puttana dell’obiettivo" la disturbavamo ogni secondo chiedendole in modo diretto e spiccio di sorriderci, tanto lei ne sarebbe stata contenta. Quelle tizie vendevano l’anima pur di avere uno scatto un più, mi chiedevo se alla fine di quel giorno più che ricordarsi la gioia delle nozze avrebbero ricordato solo i flash e le nostre continue e pressanti richieste.  
Ogni anno Mario, quando arrivava il periodo più pieno di servizi fotografici per matrimoni, si comportava quasi come un artista pazzo: acquistava un’agenda, prendeva l’auto e andava via per ore, spesso in campagna, cercava location e si appuntava a che ora del giorno ci fosse la luce migliore; ogni tanto lo si poteva vedere borbottare perplesso sfogliando l’agenda. Poi, ad ogni tipo di sposa, associava una location.  
La sposa di quel giorno non era una "puttana dell’obiettivo", sua madre sì. Quel diavolo di donna isterica ingigantiva ogni minima cosa andasse a malapena storta e puntualmente faceva il sunto della situazione alla figlia che era nelle mani dell’estetista: dovevano essere giorni e giorni che quella ragazza sorbiva la madre che si comportava come se fosse _lei_ che stesse per sposarsi; povera, sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a piangere in singhiozzi da un momento all’altro. La madre ci tempestava di richieste - "fatele una foto così e anche una cosà" – tant’è che Mario, che di solito aveva una pazienza incredibile con i clienti, aveva sbottato.  
«Signora, so fare il mio lavoro» l’aveva liquidata.  
Non so come, ma la sposa riuscì ad arrivare alla macchina noleggiata – una rolls royce d’epoca color panna – senza scoppiare a piangere, ma una volta arrivati davanti alla chiesa temetti sul serio che la madre avrebbe piazzato alla meglio le piccole damigelle e il paggetto afferrandoli per le braccina e lanciandoli al volo davanti a sua figlia, e allora sì che sarebbe stata la fine.  
Durante il rito io e Mario credemmo ingenuamente di poter avere pace, visto che la madre non avrebbe osato chiederci qualcosa in quel momento solenne, ma ci sbagliavamo: quella donna tirò per la manica Mario per chiedergli una foto in un determinato modo… lui la fissò gelido e furente insieme, come a dirle che se non bestemmiava era perché eravamo esattamente davanti all’altare.  
Dopo la cerimonia e le foto di gruppo davanti alla chiesa, fortunatamente il padre della sposa costrinse sua moglie a seguirlo presso il locale dove si sarebbe tenuto il banchetto, per accogliere gli ospiti mentre noi e gli sposi andavamo a scattare altre foto.  
Mario parlò con l’autista della macchina degli sposi, gli spiegò dove stessimo per andare e di seguirlo. Era quasi al tramonto, non sapevo nemmeno io dove avesse intenzione di andare Mario, ma quando arrivammo davanti ad un fazzoletto di terra coperto di margherite bianche, capii. Capì anche la sposa, che si guardò intorno quasi commossa: quel posto le si addiceva.  
Ricordai di quando una giovane cliente che si era sposata in municipio con abito bianco un po’ punk ci chiese di stupirla con foto un po’ pazze e romantiche insieme: Mario portò lei e gli amici più intimi degli sposi in un parcheggio di un piccolo supermercato ancora aperto, fece spostare un paio di macchine e poi inscenò una gara dove gli uomini portavano in giro le donne dentro ai carrelli per la spesa. Fu una cosa pazzesca, ma loro si divertirono un mondo, si baciarono più volte felici e noi scattammo delle foto fantastiche. Dentro al negozio abbiamo ancora esposte le foto dove lei lo guida all’attacco con in mano un pacco di spaghetti – gloriosamente da dentro il carrello – loro due che si sorridono fronte contro fronte raggianti e un’altra dove lui l’aiuta ad uscire dal carrello prendendola romanticamente in braccio.  
Gli sposi di quel momento si misero in posa e noi iniziammo a lavorare, ma ci rendemmo subito conto che le cose non stavano andando bene.  
«Credo che siano troppo stressati» mormorai a Mario, «per quanto si mettano in posa, ho l’impressione che le foto verranno insipide: non collaborano con l’obiettivo».  
Lui si grattò la testa. «Che possiamo fare?»  
«Non saprei» sospirai.  
Lui andò a parlare con gli sposi, io mi guardai intorno: il posto era davvero bello, sarebbe stato un peccato se non fossimo riusciti a farli sorridere nel modo giusto. Notai una delle piccole damigelle fissare le margherite come se fosse una bimba che sa di non dover aprire il barattolo di marmellata per mangiarla, ma proprio non può fare a meno di fissarlo; sorrisi intenerito, m’inginocchiai davanti a lei e strappai un fiore.  
«Ti piacciono?» lei lo prese e mi annuì timidamente. «Ma la mamma ti ha detto di stare attenta e di non sporcarti, eh?» mi annuì di nuovo. «Sta’ tranquilla, se raccogli qualche fiore non lo dirò alla mamma» le sorrisi. Lei mi guardò interdetta, io le presi la margherita dalle dita e gliela misi dietro l’orecchio; mi sorrise un po’ imbarazzata e dopo cominciò a raccoglierne altre con aria assorta.  
Quella bimba vestita da damigella che coglieva margherite con aria concentrata con alle spalle il tramonto era una cosa tenerissima: senza pensarci troppo le scattai una foto. Stavo facendo un secondo scatto, quando mi resi conto che quella posa stava funzionando perché _ne ero coinvolto_.  
"Il fotografo coglie solo ciò che vede, no?" mi aveva detto Martina. "Forse a te basta questo: fotografare ciò che vedi, ti fa sentire coinvolto".  
La tenerezza di quella bambina l’avevo vista e sentita, proprio come avevo visto e sentito l’allegria e la spensieratezza della sposa nel carrello della spesa, e senza pensarci troppo avevo colto l’attimo, _perché era importante farlo_.  
Quei due poveri sposi erano stanchi ed esausti, però potevano ancora mostrarci qualcosa, potevano ancora dirci com’erano.  
«Porta questi fiori alla sposa» dissi alla bambina con un sorriso e con fare cospiratorio; lei rise divertita e lo fece. La seguii sicuro con la macchina fotografica pronta, incorniciai la sposa che si chinava verso di lei – dolce, tenera, materna – e prendeva il piccolo mazzetto con un sorriso sincero.  
 _Così poteva funzionare._  
«Ehi, bambini, giocate con gli sposi!»  
Fra schiamazzi, corse e corone di fiori, in quel campo di margherite giocammo a fare gli scatti: colsi la sposa che correva tirandosi su le gonne con le mani e sorridendo si voltava appena a guardare lo sposo che l’inseguiva divertito; andarono verso un grosso albero e girarono un po’ in tondo attorno al tronco.  
«Così… rallentate, adesso…» dissi loro; si guardarono negli occhi, l’uno di fronte all’altra facendo capolino da dietro il tronco. Erano felici, si amavano, lo sentii e volli conservare per loro quell’attimo, prima che andasse via: scattai una foto.  
Mario mi diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Bel lavoro! Ti stai proprio affinando!» si complimentò.  
Osservai i due sposi con una strana nostalgia nel cuore: da quanto tempo mi limitavo a fare servizi su servizi senza fotografare davvero ciò che vedevo? O meglio: non vedevo ciò che fotografavo.  
Mi sentivo a posto, però, avevo capito che intorno a me c’era la bruttezza dell’appiattimento della mia passione per la fotografia, ma stavo bene perché avevo ricominciato e avevo un appiglio, non importava davvero cos’altro c’era intorno. Sentii una strana malinconia piacevole.

 

Qualche giorno dopo rientrai nel mio palazzo nel tardo pomeriggio; stanco dopo l’ennesimo servizio fotografico – avevamo avuto un altro matrimonio – pensavo di cambiarmi e tornare subito al negozio per finire al più presto il lavoro che c’era ancora da fare.  
Stavo per chiudere l’ascensore, quando vidi Martina correre verso di me.  
«Ehi, aspetta!»  
Sorrisi, la feci salire e mi abbassai verso di lei in modo tale che potesse darmi un bacio sulla guancia. Io abitavo un piano sopra il suo, premetti il tasto del suo di piano.  
«Come stai?» le chiesi girandomi verso di lei. «È da un po’ che non ci si ved…» mi bloccai: le avevo visto addosso una cosa decisamente strana: aveva le unghie color puffo, questa volta, ma non era quella la cosa strana – anzi, la più strana – perché indossava una felpa blu scura su cui c’era interamente stampato il labirinto di Pacman con tanto di fantasmini. Dovette notare che la stavo fissando.  
«Forte, vero?» disse atona, come se fosse una cosa normalissima. «Io adoro Pacman, ci passerei le giornate intere a giocarci».  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» mugugnai, lei rise.  
Notai che stringeva al petto un paio di manga, doveva averli appena comprati. Ecco cosa effettivamente mi sembrava Martina: sembrava appena uscita da un manga, una sorta di buffo folletto dallo strano taglio di capelli e diffidente nei confronti degli esseri umani.  
Indicai i manga. «Sei un’appassionata o una lettrice occasionale?»  
«Un’appassionata» annuì, «ma leggo soltanto manga molto romantici e comici, detesto i drammi».  
«Da una che non vuole relazioni, non l’avrei mai detto» mi stupii.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Cerco nella fantasia ciò che nella vita reale non posso ottenere» arrivammo al suo piano, io scesi con lei decidendo di farmi una rampa di scale a piedi. «Se ci fai caso, solitamente le persone cercano il lieto fine nelle storie, cercano sempre la "cosa giusta": la realtà e il realismo è meglio lasciarlo alla vita, qui» s’indicò la testa, «c’è invece tutto lo spazio per le cose che vorremmo davvero».  
«Sei proprio convinta che non avrai mai un ragazzo, eh?» ironizzai incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Sorrise stringendo di più i manga al petto. «Non mi fido molto dei sentimenti, sono mutevoli: restano forti per sempre solo sulla carta stampata e sulla pellicola dei film».  
«Ma è triste cercare dei surrogati» puntai il dito contro i manga, «non ti stai sforzando un po’ troppo di evitare certe esperienze?»  
«No» rispose sicura, e la sua sicurezza mi fece afflosciare le spalle. «Piuttosto, ti scandalizzi se ti dico che mi piace leggere storie a tematica omosessuale? Omosessualità maschile, però, non femminile».  
Sorrisi accigliandomi. «Non sono scandalizzato, sono solo… _sorpreso_ , perché le preferisci?»  
«Voi uomini siete molto più solidali di noi donne, avete una mente meno complessa – anche se meno affascinante – vi relazionate in modo più immediato, con dinamiche più precise, nette: una storia fra due uomini mi emoziona in modo più veloce, ci sono meno paranoie e più fatti, e a me piace emozionarmi il più possibile».  
«Cerchi emozioni?» indagai velatamente.  
Sembrò rifletterci sopra per un attimo. «Sì, cerco emozioni, voglio sentire in modo forte…» si accigliò come se stesse cercando la parola giusta, « _qualcosa_ , hai presente un sorriso intenerito e il cuore che ti pungola? Mi piace sentire questo».  
Misi le mani in tasca e le rivolsi quel sorriso intenerito di cui stava parlando. «Sì, ho presente» quasi mormorai. «E il giorno in cui sentirai queste emozioni non perché le hai lette su un manga ma perché te le regala la persona che hai davanti, come sarà?»  
Abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo e arricciando il naso. «Sarà un giorno in cui avrò molta paura di sbagliare».  
«Hai mai pensato che nella vita si deve _anche_ sbagliare?»  
«Dipende da quanto è alto il prezzo da pagare» rialzò lo sguardo con un sorriso un po’ triste.  
«Hai ragione» le concessi. «Scappo a cambiarmi, dopo devo tornare in negozio».  
«Buon lavoro!» si alzò in punta di piedi e mi scoccò un altro bacio sulla guancia; fece per andar via verso la sua porta. «Ah!» si fermò. «In questi giorni verrò a portarti dei DVD con i sottotitoli che mi hai chiesto!»  
«Ok, grazie!» assentii; la guardai entrare a casa e poi corsi sulle scale.  
Quel pessimismo, su di lei, era _ingiusto_.

 

Io e Veronica eravamo seduti ad un tavolo nero e rotondo del bar dove di solito c’incontravamo per un caffè insieme fra una sua lezione e l’altra. Il nostro tavolo, quello a cui ci sedevamo sempre, era quello all’angolo, accanto alla vetrina e di fronte al banco; esattamene sopra di noi c’era la mensola di legno con la TV perennemente accesa, non potevamo mai vederla, ma non ci badavamo più di tanto – era un’abitudine, era una cosa nostra inspiegabile come la maggior parte di cose che due persone fanno insieme senza un vero perché, come dati di fatto.  
Lei agitava il cucchiaino nella tazzina di caffè, io avevo in mano un mazzetto di provini delle foto fatte al campo di margherite bianche, lo sbattevo piano sul tavolo come ad allinearle meglio – avevo voluto fargliele vedere. La luce di quel pomeriggio grigio, che filtrava dalla vetrina dove erano esposte scatole di cioccolatini costosi, illuminava pigramente le nostri mani sul tavolo. Quello era un quadro semplice, abitudinario. Smunto.  
«Sono davvero belle queste foto» mi disse, facendo un cenno col capo verso il mazzetto che avevo in mano, «passo per maniaca se ti chiedo una copia della foto con la bimba che raccoglie margherite col tramonto alle spalle?» sorrise in modo furbo.  
Feci una risata bassa e nasale. «Tieni» le diedi il provino in questione.  
«Sembra una cartolina» osservò, guardando la foto con dolcezza. «Diventi sempre più bravo!»  
Incassai il complimento abbassando lo sguardo e abbozzando un sorriso: davanti ai complimenti ero totalmente incapace di ringraziare, mi limitavo a mostrare tutto il mio imbarazzo.  
L’osservai giocherellare con la tazzina con entrambe le mani, poi la portò alle labbra e si girò appena a guardare fuori dalla vetrina: lo sguardo attento, la luce fredda che rendeva la sua pelle più pallida e gettava strani riflessi chiari sui suoi capelli tinti… guardavo i dettagli, mi soffermavamo sui particolari, e sentivo solo che tutto ciò era oggettivamente bello. Imitai con le dita un obiettivo e feci l’atto di scattare una foto, lei mi sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Sai» le dissi, «Mario dice che il modo in cui andrà a finire una relazione viene scritto molto tempo prima della fine effettiva, si intuisce già nelle scelte che si fanno».  
Lei prese la tazzina di caffè vuota che c’era davanti a me e la fissò con finto occhio critico. «Oggi hai preso il solito caffè amaro, vuol dire che come sempre riuscirò a prenderti per i fondelli almeno un paio di volte?» ridemmo insieme. «Vedi, è questa la nostra fine: sarò sempre il tuo giullare!»  
Sospirai inclinando la testa all’indietro, lei mise una mano sulla mia. «Che c’è, Sté?» mi chiese un filo preoccupata. «Solitamente sei sempre un po’ malinconico, ma ultimamente lo sei un po’ di più, cos’hai?»  
«Niente» la rassicurai sistemandomi meglio sulla sedia, «niente» ripetei con un po’ più di convinzione.  
Lei mi sorrise, le squillò il cellulare dentro alla borsa e lei lo prese per vedere chi fosse: fissò lo schermo sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, la luce le regalò gli stessi effetti di prima sul viso.  
«Sei bella» le mormorai, e lo era davvero.  
Mi fece un sorriso imbarazzato e mi diede un piccolo calcio sotto il tavolo. «Scemo» neanche lei sapeva reagire bene ai complimenti, la conoscevo.  
Forse era soltanto quella luce fredda a darmi quella sensazione, ma per quanta bellezza ci fosse, soggettivamente non sentivo nulla.  
"Hai presente un sorriso intenerito e il cuore che ti pungola?"  
Sì, ma dov’erano? 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note della prima parte:**  
A circa seimila parole ero incerta, non capivo dove volessero portarmi i personaggi: avevo in testa lo zoccolo duro dei loro caratteri, avevo messo a fuoco il nocciolo di alcuni dialoghi già scritti e futuri, ma c’era qualcosa che non capivo… era come si vedevano l’un l’altra, loro due, e "scoprire" che Martina mi stava chiedendo di essere una nerd mi ha fatto parecchio ridere XD Sono entrambi un po’ difficili da gestire, perché sono in parte diversi e in parte l’uno il negativo dell’altra (hanno bisogno tutti e due della stessa cosa, ma non entrambi la cercano in modo consapevole) ma ora che ho superato il primo giro di boa tutto dovrebbe scorrere più facilmente.  
La cosa buffa di questa storia è che parte da una cosa che mi è realmente successa: io da bambina per un Carnevale ho davvero ballato con un bambino un po’ più grande; lui mi ha trascinata a ballare per tutto il tempo, le nostre nonne ce lo raccontavano SEMPRE anche una volta cresciuti, ma io… non ricordo una cippa, giuro, non ricordo nulla di quell’episodio. Comunque anni dopo, quando io andavo alle medie e lui stava finendo il liceo, ci siamo rincontrati sull’autobus (lui per molti anni ha vissuto all’estero, per questo non ci siamo incrociati prima): io ero con mamma, lui con un amico, mamma l’ha salutato riconoscendolo e io e lui ci siamo guardati con un’espressione molto WTF?! XD (no, non è mai successo niente fra me e lui, nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo, l’ho visto solo quella volta, dovessi rincontrarlo per strada non lo riconoscerei più XD). Questo per dire da dove parte tutto questo delirio.  
Mentre scrivevo questa prima parte stavo pure chattando con Izumi e non mi ricordo più come (sto scrivendo queste note a quasi un mese di distanza) abbiamo iniziato a passarci link di cose strane o improponibili trovate su Facebook. Beh, alcune cose le ho reputate abbastanza strane da poter finire in questa storia XD Come questa.  
A dopo!


	2. Seconda Parte

Mia sorella mi aveva chiesto di comprarle delle riviste per ragazze dai nomi osceni e megalomani – non capii perché non potesse farlo lei, visto che tutte le mattine per andare a scuola faceva tappa alla stazione degli autobus e lì c’era un’edicola, ma col senno di poi compresi che così evitava di toccare la paghetta settimanale, visto che io non le avrei mai chiesto indietro i soldi… – e così nella pausa pranzo stavo attraversando la piazzetta dove stazionavano i mezzi pubblici prima di ripartire, quando qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione.  
Non ero sicuro che fosse lei, decisi di rigirare l’autobus da cui l’avevo vista dal finestrino e mi affacciai dalla porta del mezzo: Martina stava seduta con le ginocchia piegate contro il petto e poggiate sul seggiolino di fronte, era assorta nella lettura di un manga e si mordicchiava la nocca di una mano; doveva avere il lettore mp3 sparato a tutto volume, perché il ronzio della musica dagli auricolari lo sentii perfettamente. Per non spaventarla salii sull’autobus e mi avvicinai piano a lei, che intravide la mia ombra e alzò lo sguardo su di me.  
«Ehi, ciao!» la salutai abbassandomi verso di lei per farmi baciare la guancia; lei si tolse gli auricolari e mi schioccò un bacio.  
«Ciao!»  
«Sei uscita prima da scuola, oggi?»  
«Sì, mancava un profess…» guardò accigliata cos’avevo in mano.  
Certo, lei indossava una maglietta con stampata sul petto una vignetta dove una vecchina messa davanti ad un monitor con un scialle sulle spalle e un gamepad in mano… giocava a fare la maglia, ma io – a ventitre anni suonati – avevo in mano delle riviste per ragazzine in piena tempesta ormonale piene di foto di improbabili popstar americane.  
Voltai i giornaletti verso di lei e li indicai con un dito. «Sono per mia sorella» misi le mani avanti.  
«Sì» fece ironica, «dicono tutti così: di’ un po’, che roba nascondi nel tuo iPod? Un Justin Bieber d’annata?»  
«Non so nemmeno chi sia, credo di essere rimasto a Justin _Timberlake_ » ammisi.  
«Meglio così: a scuola le mie compagne non fanno altro che parlare di lui» roteò gli occhi.  
«A che ora parte quest’autobus?»  
«Fra una decina di minuti».  
Guardai che ore fossero al cellulare: avevo ancora un paio di minuti di tempo, mi sedetti sul seggiolino davanti al suo con la schiena poggiata contro il finestrino.  
«Come prosegue il telefilm che abbiamo iniziato a vedere insieme?» le domandai.  
«Bene» annuì, «sono usciti due nuovi episodi, se vuoi ti mando per email il link dove guardarli in streaming con i sottotitoli».  
«Perché non ce li vediamo insieme?» proposi. «Magari così ricambio la pizza che mi hai offerto!»  
Fece un sorriso obliquo a labbra strette, aggrottando la fronte. «Certo che sei strano, ti va proprio di chiuderti in una stanza con una maniaca ossessiva dei telefilm come me?»  
«Non sei una brutta persona, e non sei nemmeno così ossessiva come ti descrivi» obiettai.  
«Dici? Guarda che la possibilità di potersi procurare qualcosa di inedito tutto e subito provoca una certa frenesia: non fai che procurarti una serie nuova dopo l’altra, quando scopri il mondo dei sottotitoli fatti dagli appassionati» si prese in giro.  
«Dico davvero» insistei, «guardiamoli insieme, sempre se a te non va perché li hai già guardati…» abbassai lo sguardo per incrociare il suo; sorrise mordendosi un labbro.  
«Va bene, facciamo domani a cena?»  
Avevo ancora il cellulare in mano. «Ok, dammi il tuo numero, così ti avverto nel caso avessi un imprevisto» mentre digitava il mio numero per memorizzarlo osservai le sue unghie: stavolta erano gialle.  
Vedemmo l’autista salire sull’autobus; mi alzai. «Allora ti aspetto domani sera a casa mia» le dissi sorridendo.  
Le vidi un’espressione incerta sulla faccia. «Casa tua? Pensavo venissi da me…» farfugliò.  
Restai sorpreso dalla sua reazione. «Ti ho detto che voglio ricambiare il favore, vieni da me» sorrisi sicuro e la salutai con delle pacche affettuose sulla testa, scompigliandole la frangia lunga che le ricadeva sugli occhi.  
Scesi velocemente dall’autobus prima che ripartisse, ero tranquillo; poi ripensai alla reazione di Martina. Mi fermai di colpo sgranando gli occhi.  
Vedevo lei come una delle tante amichette della mia sorellina, non ci avevo pensato due volte ad invitarla a casa mia perché non mi era passato per la testa niente di "impuro", ma obiettivamente neanche la mia sorellina era più tanto "ina" e Martina prima ancora di essere una ragazza era una _donna_.  
Entrai nello studio fotografico con le mani nelle tasche della giacca a vento e un’espressione sconvolta; fissai Mario al banco.  
«Ho appena invitato una diciassettenne a casa mia, da sola» esordii ancora basito dalle mie stesse azioni.  
Mario incrociò le braccia al petto e mi rivolse un sorrisetto soddisfatto. «Ecco, lo sapevo che in fondo anche tu sei un vecchio porco!»  
«No, no, no!» gesticolai avvicinandomi a lui. «Quando l’ho invitata non ho pensato proprio a quello che stavo obiettivamente facendo, per me era qualcosa d’innocente, non l’ho invitata con doppi fini: buon Dio, sono _fidanzato_!»  
«Ma fortunatamente non è nulla di serio» ribatté lui.  
«Certo che non è nulla di serio» minimizzai, «guarderemo il telefilm, mangeremo una pizza e basta, come fratello e sorella».  
«No, dicevo, fortunatamente non è nulla di serio _con Veronica_ : state insieme ma non è una cosa ufficiale con anelli, genitori presentati e tutto il resto, quindi con questa ragazzina qui potresti anche…»  
«Taci» sibilai bloccandolo.  
Mise le mani avanti. «Come vuoi…»  
Mi tolsi la giacca e mi passai le mani sulla faccia sospirando. «Sarà solo una serata fra amici, solo questo» e ignorai con forza Mario che borbottava "seh-seh".

 

Pensai seriamente di essere inconsapevolmente diventato un Lupo Cattivo fino a quando quella sera non aprii la porta e me la ritrovai davanti: indossava una maglietta celeste su cui una presa di corrente singola insultava un’altra multipla a ciabatta con interruttore dandole della "whore". Non sapevo dove si procurasse magliette con vignette simili, ma una ragazza così non poteva di certo definirsi Cappuccetto Rosso, né ora né mai. Le unghie stavolta erano lilla.  
«Ciao» mi salutò stringendo al petto il portatile, chiuso in una custodia a forma di libro antico – no, davvero un giorno avrebbe dovuto dirmi dove si procurava certe cose.  
«Ciao, accomodati!»  
Entrammo entrambi nel salotto e misteriosamente restammo in piedi come due baccalà, lei con lo sguardo vago per terra, io con lo sguardo in aria alle sue spalle: sì, invitarla a casa mia era stata proprio una pessima idea.  
Parlai gesticolando. «Ordiniamo la pizza ora, o dopo aver visto gli episodi».  
«Facciamo… dopo?» azzardò.  
«Ok, dopo…» annuii guardandomi intorno, «sediamoci» indicai il divano.  
Lei si sedette col portatile aperto sulle ginocchia, io avvicinai il tavolino al divano e dopo ci sistemammo sopra il computer in modo tale da avere una buona visuale. Non spensi le luci, _per l’amor di Dio no!_  
Si accomodò con le ginocchia piegate contro il petto; partì il primo episodio e credo che ci concentrammo entrambi molto sulla trama di proposito. Ci fece bene, poco dopo iniziammo a commentare in modo ironico alcuni cliché piuttosto evidenti e riuscimmo a rilassarci e a rompere il ghiaccio, non mi sembrò più un gatto che sta all’erta in un posto che non conosce.  
Mangiammo la pizza seduti scalzi sul divano, l’uno di fronte all’altra con la schiena contro il bracciolo, e le scatole aperte sul tavolino basso.  
«Tu ce l’hai la ragazza, vero?» mi chiese sicura con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Come hai fatto a capirlo?» mi meravigliai.  
«Sei un bravo ragazzo, e i bravi ragazzi sono sempre tutti già occupati» ironizzò.  
Sorrisi anch’io. «Si chiama Veronica» sospirai, «ha la mia età ed è una studentessa universitaria. Stiamo insieme da quasi un anno».  
«Vanno bene le cose con lei?»  
«Sì» buttai il bordo di una fetta di pizza nella scatola e ne presi un’altra. «Suppongo di non doverti nemmeno chiedere se hai un ragazzo» feci ironico.  
«No» scandì bene la parola, «non ne ho mai avuto uno».  
«Non ti capisco bene» osservai, «dici di non volere una relazione, ma la cerchi nella fantasia».  
«Perché nella fantasia non si compiono errori, mentre nella realtà le cose vanno male: solo nella fantasia i caratteri di due persone sono così perfetti da poter stare insieme per sempre».  
«Non ti stanchi mai dei sogni, non vorresti mai qualcosa di vero?»  
Sembrò ponderare bene cosa dirmi stappando una bottiglia di birra. «Sai, i miei sono giunti al divorzio dopo una strada molto, molto lunga» fece un sorso e abbassò lo sguardo. «So che hanno cominciato a litigare quando mamma è rimasta incinta: avevano problemi economici, non sapevano come riuscire a mantenermi se fossi nata e per un po’ mamma ha riflettuto se abortire o meno».  
Sentii pesarmi come un macigno quella notizia sul cuore. «Chi ti ha raccontato questo?»  
Fece un piccolo sorriso amaro. «Non hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti racconti come stanno realmente le cose fra i tuoi genitori quando li senti costantemente urlarsi addosso. I miei nonni, sia paterni che materni, sono abbastanza tradizionalisti e conservatori, li hanno sempre spinti a mettere delle pezze e tenere il matrimonio unito "per il mio bene", solo che le cose non andavano proprio…» fece un altro sorso. «Litigavano da mattina a sera, si rinfacciavano le scelte fatte l’uno per l’altro – compreso il non abortire – le rinunce e i sacrifici… poi iniziarono anche i tradimenti perché non riuscendo a trovare quello che cercavano all’interno della famiglia andavano altrove e… io assorbivo tutto, ho avuto problemi con lo svezzamento e fino a sei anni mi sono rifiutata di mangiare: ogni volta era una guerra, ricordo che il cibo mi faceva paura, non so dirti però perché, era… una cosa che pensavo in modo irrazionale, non c’era verso di farmi mangiare, strillavo, chiudevo la bocca serrando i denti, mamma s’incazzava, urlava, mi dava ceffoni e io piangevo di più. Poi mio padre rientrava da lavoro e litigavano perché io non mangiavo. Era tutto un "tua figlia questo, tua figlia quello"; io odiavo qualsiasi cosa fosse esterno a me e alla mia testa, fuori c’era troppo casino, forse per questo non volevo mettere nella pancia il cibo, qualcosa di _esterno_. Io… Non c’è bisogno di dirmi che questo non vuol dire che la stessa cosa accadrà a me, ma io l’ho vissuta e vedo come vanno le cose intorno a me, vedo i genitori delle mie compagne di scuola fingere di amarsi ancora quando l’amore forse è finito prima dello svezzamento del secondo figlio, non vedo coppie di amanti, vedo coppie di amici, e vedo anche tutte le delusioni delle ragazze mie coetanee e mi chiedo _perché_ , chi me lo fa fare se tanto so già che è umanamente impossibile che due persone siano davvero compatibili. Non voglio altre liti dove stavolta la protagonista sarò io, non voglio discussioni, tradimenti, date dimenticare o telefonate non ricevute… non voglio che la mia fiducia sia tradita e piuttosto di avere il terrore di ritrovarmi ad affrontare un ostacolo da sola, preferisco essere da sola già in partenza» fece un altro sorso.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrai, sentendo tutto il peso di quella confessione e provando a prevedere tutti i possibili pensieri che quelle liti ascoltate avevano provocato nel corso degli anni… Dio mio, cos’aveva ascoltato oltre a fatto che avrebbero preferito che non fosse mai nata?  
«Hanno impiegato quattordici anni a lasciarsi» fece una smorfia pieno di sarcasmo, «hanno aspettato che il nonno morisse "per non dargli un dispiacere", però adesso sono più tranquilla: non voglio stare con nessuno di loro due, nonostante stare con la nonna alle volte mi provochi l’acidità di stomaco perché anche lei voleva che restassero insieme. A me non frega niente di loro, io voglio la mia tranquillità, e la mia tranquillità è questa: stare da sola» la vidi deglutire con forza a sguardo basso.  
Abbozzai un sorriso e le pungolai il piede nudo col mio. «Lo sai però che è bello che tu sia qui, vero?» alzò gli occhi e glieli vidi lucidi. «Non pensare mai che sarebbe stato meglio se tu non fossi mai nata».  
Sbuffò una risata imbarazzata. «No!»  
Mentiva, doveva averlo pensato eccome, e spesso. Le tolsi la bottiglia dalla mano e l’abbracciai piano provando a non "soffocarla", perché di abbracci probabilmente ne aveva ricevuti pochi e quello avrebbe potuto sembrarle qualcosa di troppo; la sentii tirare su col naso contro la mia spalla, le baciai una guancia e la cullai per un po’ fra le mie braccia. Nonostante quella fosse stata una confessione indubbiamente triste, quel momento mi fece sentire _pieno_ , sicuro e perfino sereno, perché ne aveva parlato con me e io ero lì per lei al momento giusto: la tenerezza di quell’attimo mi pungolò il cuore.  
Non mi chiesi nemmeno perché avesse deciso di parlare proprio con me: era abituata ad isolarsi con forza per non ascoltare niente, io ero piovuto per caso dentro casa sua, ero l’estraneo dall’aspetto apparentemente buono con cui parlare – probabilmente per non scoppiare – e il perfetto incastro di quelle coincidenze mi fece piacere.  
Si separò dalle mie braccia con un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato. «La tua ragazza ha le chiavi di casa?» mi domandò asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano. «Meglio che non ci trovi così, nel caso venga qui con l’intenzione di farti una sorpresa!»  
«No» scossi la testa accarezzandole il volto ancora umido, «non ha le chiavi» le baciai una guancia; mi diede dei pugnetti sul ginocchio.  
«Meglio finire la pizza, prima che si freddi».  
«Sì» le presi il viso fra le mani e scoccai un altro bacio sulla guancia, più lungo. Sgusciò lentamente via da me e riprese la bottiglia di birra in mano.  
Tutta la tenerezza di quella sera mi si strinse intorno al cuore e la notte non mi fece dormire.

 

«Non mi sembri molto entusiasta dall’idea di andare alla festa di compleanno di Marta» mi disse Veronica sorridendo dietro una tazzina di caffè.  
Stavo giocherellando nervosamente col cucchiaino della mia tazza. «So che è una tua cara amica dai tempi della scuola, ma non mi piacciono molto i tipi che frequenta, mi sembrano tutti abbastanza _snob_ » sottolineai l’aggettivo accompagnandolo con una smorfia.  
«Sì, lo so, spesso si atteggiano a figli di papà…»  
«E lo sono» rincarai.  
«Però sono anche persone molto buone, gente alla mano» precisò con un sorriso con cui sperava di rabbonirmi.  
La verità era che si mostravano alla mano quando c’era da far vedere i loro soldi e quante cose potessero permettersi di fare e di comprare, ma non mi andò di rimarcare il punto, perché erano suoi amici e di certo non potevo pretendere che lei smettesse di punto in bianco di frequentarli soltanto perché a me stavano sulle scatole. Solo che quella era una cosa che proprio stentavo a mandar giù, se ne stava ben accucciata sulla punta della mia lingua… Una voce dietro di me attirò la mia attenzione, mi girai a guardare chi ci fosse alla cassa: era Martina, stava comprando un pacchetto di gomme da masticare.  
«Scusa un attimo» dissi alla mia ragazza alzandomi dalla sedia: ricordavo bene che Martina aveva la buffa abitudine di isolarsi fin troppo e di non vedere realmente la gente che la circondava, finendo per non riconoscere i passanti o non capire che qualcuno stava salutando proprio lei, quindi mi avvicinai con discrezione come quella volta sull’autobus.  
«Ciao!» la salutai con un sorriso; dalla sua espressione capii che non si aspettava affatto di trovarmi lì.  
«Ciao, che ci fai qui?» infatti.  
«Pausa caffè con la mia ragazza, tu?»  
«Stavo comprando… queste» farfugliò mettendomi davanti agli occhi le gomme. «Pensavo fossi a lavoro, mi sembra così strano vederti in un posto che non sia casa…»  
Risi intenerito e divertito insieme: Martina si isolava dal mondo chiudendosi nelle sue abitudini, ed eventualmente si era abituata a vedermi solo a casa mia e casa sua e quell’incontro lo stava trovando "anomalo".  
«Qual è la tua ragazza?» mi domandò incuriosita.  
Non compresi il perché, ma quella domanda mi punse dentro da qualche parte all’altezza del petto. «La bionda» le feci un cenno con la testa alle mie spalle.  
«Me la presenti? Sono curiosa di conoscerla».  
Quando ero con lei non parlavo mai di Veronica, me ne resi conto in quel momento, quindi non capii il perché di tutta quella curiosità.  
«Vieni» l’invitai controvoglia; ci avvicinammo al tavolo e le presentai.  
Veronica le sorrise come se le stessi presentando una mia cuginetta. «Finalmente ci conosciamo!» Eh? Quando le avevo parlato di lei? «Adesso so che faccia ha la ragazza con cui il mercoledì sera mi tradisce per un telefilm» ironizzò.  
 _Ah._  
Conoscevo però bene Veronica, il suo tono era stato puramente ironico, ma senza dubbio era stata sinceramente curiosa di conoscerla.  
Martina sorrise abbassando lo sguardo. «Stefano è un bravo ragazzo, mi fa solo compagnia» mi giustificò come se ce ne fosse il bisogno.  
«Ehi, guarda che scherzavo!» sorrise. «Bella maglietta!» si complimentò.  
Questa volta indossava una maglia nera dove spiccava uno strano jolly roger: le due classiche ossa incrociate erano accompagnate da una vecchia musicassetta al posto del teschio. Strabuzzai gli occhi cercandomi di ricordare dove avessi visto quel logo, poi riflettei sulle sue attività al confine con la legalità e preferii non ricordare altro ancora.  
«Grazie» le abbozzò un timido sorriso.  
Vedere quelle due messe l’una di fronte all’altra – una in piedi, l’altra seduta – non mi piacque: non mi era piaciuto il fatto che si fossero incontrate, per me erano come due mondi che non avrebbero dovuto incrociarsi mai; stavo perfino trovando disturbante che si sorridessero. Mi sentii ansioso.  
«Devo tornare a lavoro» ruppi il breve silenzio riprendendomi la giacca che avevo posato su una sedia.  
Veronica guardò che ore fossero. «E io devo tornare in facoltà!» si alzò in piedi. «Ci sentiamo più tardi?» mi chiese.  
«Sì, certo» annuii.  
Si voltò a salutare Martina. «Mi ha fatto davvero piacere conoscerti! A presto!»  
«Anche a me, ciao» mormorò cordiale.  
Quando Veronica lasciò il bar ci avviammo entrambi alla cassa, più che altro lei mi fece compagnia mentre pagavo.  
«Carina Veronica» osservò, «ero curiosa di vedere con che tipo di ragazza stessi».  
Aprii il portafogli ad occhi bassi con un sorrisetto forzato. «E che ne pensi?»  
La vidi stringersi nelle spalle, come incerta. «Me l’immaginavo di una bellezza meno appariscente, ma è ok… cioè, mi sembra una tipa a posto» si corresse subito.  
Ebbi come la sensazione che un dito mi stesse solleticando il cuore: sorrisi e mi rivolsi alla cassiera. «Pago anche questi» presi una confezione da tre cioccolatini da un espositore sul banco, li feci vedere alla ragazza alla cassa e poi li sbattei affettuosamente sulla testa di Martina, che si coprì il capo con le mani.  
«Grazie» sussurrò, prendendo il mio piccolo regalo; le misi una mano dietro la nuca per spingerle scherzosamente la testa in avanti.  
«Stai tornando a casa?» le domandai mentre uscivamo dal bar.  
«Sì, tu a lavoro?»  
In realtà ero un po’ in anticipo, avevo usato quella scusa per interrompere di proposito l’incontro; mi chiesi se Veronica se ne fosse resa conto, visto che conosceva i miei orari.  
«Sì» risposi mio malgrado, mettendo le mani in tasca e fermandomi ad osservarla.  
Aveva piovuto, l’aria era grigia e frizzante, sapeva appena d’asfalto; lei sentiva un po’ freddo, si stringeva nelle spalle e stringeva anche le labbra assottigliando la bocca; la luce di quel pomeriggio le illuminava il viso che troppo poco veniva scoperto, dal modo cui sbatteva una palpebra capii che una ciocca di capelli vicino all’occhio doveva darle fastidio: alzammo insieme una mano per toglierla, la sua intercettò la mia e si ritirò, permettendomi di sistemarle i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
«Dovrei usare delle forcine» abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Compratele uguali agli smalti per unghie che usi, così puoi fare pendant!» sorridemmo insieme, le mie dita le sfiorarono lo zigomo; si ritrasse sussultando.  
«Hai le mani fredde» quasi si scusò.  
Quel piccolo quadro di lei era soggettivamente bello, così tanto che non riuscivo a stare con le mani ferme, avrei voluto toccarne la cornice.  
«Torno a lavoro» sospirai, «ci vediamo stasera per guardare insieme l’episodio nuovo?»  
«Sì, a stasera».  
Ci salutammo e io restai ad osservare ammutolito quello che si stava dipanando davanti ai miei occhi.

 

L’episodio del nostro telefilm preferito negli USA veniva trasmesso il martedì sera, lei riusciva a "procurarsi" sempre il video e i sottotitoli in meno di ventiquattro ore, così il mercoledì sera era diventata la nostra serata.  
Sceglievamo sempre di stare a casa mia, non cucinavamo mai: ci piaceva mangiare seduti sul divano, prendevamo ogni volta qualcosa da asporto come pizza, del cinese o un trittico di antipasti dalla trattoria non troppo lontana dal nostro palazzo. A fine episodio ci sedevamo sul divano l’uno di fronte all’altra, con la schiena contro i braccioli e le gambe incrociate l’une con le altre, tanto che spesso finivamo col prenderci a calci per scherzo, tanto eravamo scalzi.  
«Oggi a scuola è mancata una prof all’improvviso, abbiamo avuto un’ora buca» parlò a bocca piena.  
«E che avete fatto?»  
«Le solite cavolate che si fanno quando a scuola si resta scoperti per un’ora» scrollò le spalle.  
Mi venne in mente una cosa e quasi scoppiai a ridere: mi coprii la bocca col dorso di una mano per non sputare il cibo.  
«Perché ridi?» s’incuriosì.  
«Una volta, quando andavo ancora a scuola e mancò un prof, io e i miei compagni inscenammo un parto!»  
«Cosa?!» si sorprese ridendo.  
«Sì, facemmo l’ambulanza col banco doppio, i camici indossando i giubbotti al contrario, usammo le penne come bisturi per un cesareo e poi facemmo tutta la scena della moglie che urlava e il marito che attendeva fuori disperato passeggiando… e poi sveniva!»  
«Che roba! Noi facciamo cose più normali… oggi hanno voluto provare un classico: il gioco della bottiglia. Però l’hanno fatto con obbligo o verità, perché era tutta una scusa per sapere chi aveva già fatto sesso» roteò gli occhi e mandò giù un boccone.  
«L’hanno chiesto anche a te?» indagai cautamente.  
«Figurati! Sanno benissimo che non ho mai avuto nessuno!» sbuffò.  
«Perché altrimenti sarebbe qualcosa di risaputo, oppure lo danno proprio per scontato?»  
«La seconda».  
Mi accigliai. «Non è una bella cosa pensare che sicuramente una ragazza non ha mai avuto un fidanzato, che razza di idea hanno di te?!»  
«Beh, sono una ragazza "strana"» agitò le dita in aria facendo delle virgolette, «decisamente non attiro gli uomini».  
«Non li giustificare! Nessuno ha il diritto di pensare che qualcuno resterà zitella per sempre perché "è strana"! Sei solo una ragazza introversa e con delle difficoltà a relazionarti con l’altro sesso».  
«Non ho difficoltà a relazionarmi con l’altro sesso» bofonchiò, «non voglio relazionarmi proprio!»  
Le rivolsi un’occhiata piena d’ironia. «Con me ti relazioni, però» obiettai.  
«Tu sei _tu_ » m’indicò con la forchetta, «fin da quando eravamo bambini hai sempre fatto un passo in avanti per me, nonostante io stessi in un angolo con sulla faccia un neon fluorescente con la scritta "sfigata"».  
Risi di cuore. «Allora è per questo che ti fidi di me, perché mi sono avvicinato lo stesso a te?»  
Abbassò lo sguardo e giocherellò col cibo con la forchetta. «Non sono molte le persone che si avvicinano a me, ma ammetto che è poco interessante stare con una persona che nel tempo libero va a caccia di spoiler su serie ancora inedite in Italia presso community in lingua originale!» ironizzò su se stessa. «Sono anch’io che mi isolo, non sono un genio incompreso: sono un’asociale consapevole».  
«Sei una persona parecchio scottata» le feci notare, «hai molta paura di essere ferita: crescendo hai sviluppato una certa sensibilità…»  
«Beh, alcuni potrebbero chiamare questa sensibilità "idiozia"».  
«Per esempio?»  
«Per esempio…» gesticolò. «Ecco, oggi a scuola si parlava di sesso, le ragazze erano tutte li a gruppetti a parlare della loro prima volta e la cosa che mi ha colpito è che in molte l’hanno fatta con dei loro ex, ragazzi che adesso _detestano_. Alla nostra età cambiamo ragazzo nel giro di poco, ci illudiamo sempre che il prossimo sarà l’amore della nostra vita, ma non è così: perché donare se stessi, fare questo passo così importante con qualcuno che poi sicuramente si detesterà? Come posso fare l’amore per la prima volta con qualcuno ed essere allo stesso tempo sicura che non mi pentirò mai? Non voglio sporcare un’esperienza simile».  
La fissai interdetto per qualche secondo. «È un pensiero molto maturo e profondo».  
«Sì, ma è anche un pensiero molto idiota: non voglio avere una relazione, ma questo non vuol dire che non voglio fare sesso, e di questo passo resterò vergine a vita! Come faccio a trovare quello giusto che non mi farà pentire di averlo fatto?»  
Deglutii a stento. «Quindi, per evitare delusioni, preferiresti farlo con un amico che con un fidanzato?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Forse, non ci ho mai pensato bene, non è una mia priorità, però sì: ci sono meno probabilità che ti tradisca un amico, che un fidanzato».  
Mi feci ironico. «Devo dedurre che mi hai fatto entrare nella tua vita anche per questo? Per avere un amico possibile candidato?»  
Le andò il boccone di traverso, tossì mentre io ridevo. «Non farmi mai più simili proposte indecenti!»  
«Perché, non ti piaccio?» scherzai ancora.  
«No» rispose secca alzandosi di colpo dal divano e andando a posare il piatto svuotato dentro al lavello.  
L’osservai mentre mi dava le spalle e apriva il rubinetto: avevo sbagliato a farle quella domanda sotto forma di battuta, ma una piccola parte di me aveva voluto sbagliare, la stessa parte di me che ora voleva interpretare quella risposta ma non riusciva a farlo. Mi alzai anch’io dal divano, andai alle sue spalle e l’abbracciai teneramente.  
«Scusami se ti ho messo in imbarazzo» le mormorai, ma non mi rispose, annuì come a dirmi "Va bene"; la strinsi di più affondando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, la sentii sciogliersi fra le mie braccia e avrei voluto dirle "Va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene, sei con me" ma sussultò di colpo.  
«L’anello!» si allarmò; vidi la sottile fedina che portava sempre al dito andare verso lo scarico del lavello a cui non avevo ancora messo alcun filtro a maglia stretta, l’afferrai di colpo.  
«Grazie» sussurrò, «mi si è sfilato, dev’essere stato per via del detersivo…»  
La stavo stringendo ancora fra le braccia, avvicinai l’anello ad una sua mano per infilarglielo io al dito e stavo proprio per farlo quando mi bloccò.  
«La destra» allontanò la mano e mi porse l’altra.  
 _Le stavo per mettere l’anello all’anulare sinistro._  
Le misi l’anello, deglutii e compresi che era il caso di lasciarla andare; si asciugò le mani con uno strofinaccio e si voltò verso di me.  
«Meglio che torni a casa, adesso» fece un grosso sospiro e si avviò a spegnere il computer.  
Prima che andasse via, poggiai la mano sullo stipite della porta e le parlai nel modo più pacato possibile.  
«Ho perso la verginità alla tua età, dopo non molto lei mi ha mollato per un ragazzo più grande di me, non è stato molto bello ma… non me ne sono mai pentito perché ho voluto davvero farlo, così tanto che non ne ho avuto paura. Se vuoi davvero qualcosa, se per te quella cosa è importante, poi le conseguenze non ti peseranno e… non sarà mai un errore».  
Fissò i nostri piedi. «Uhm-uhm» assentì a labbra strette e stringendo il portatile al petto. «Grazie… di tutto».  
Sbuffai un sorriso e mi chinai stavolta per baciarla io sulla guancia. «Buonanotte» le augurai.  
«’notte» ricambiò andando via a piccoli passi.  
I dettagli… da quando avevo lei intorno i dettagli li guardavo sempre, mi ci perdevo dentro, perché lei era così chiusa che per capirla dovevo sempre stare attento a tutto, ad ogni sua mossa, ad ogni cosa che la circondava, e per riflesso stavo estendendo quell’atteggiamento ad ogni cosa. Osservavo ogni dettaglio e lasciavo che da ogni mia porta verso il mondo esterno entrasse un’emozione diversa.  
Me l’aveva insegnato lei a farlo.  
Mi appoggiai contro la porta chiusa e fissai l’appartamento vuoto, osservai ogni minimo dettaglio, soprattutto la roba sparsa attorno al divano, dove prima eravamo seduti. Mi sembrò di afferrare con le mani in modo materiale l’emozione che sentii, ma non era piacevole.  
Era soffocante.

 

Stavo salendo in macchina e andavo pure parecchio di fretta – ero in ritardo per l’apertura dello studio – quindi sentire zia Giuseppina chiamarmi fu particolarmente spiacevole.  
«Sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a far uscire fuori di casa mia nipote» mi disse stringendomi il braccio in quel modo odioso.  
«Mi fa soltanto piacere farla aprire un po’ di più col mondo esterno» ribattei fissandomi l’orologio al polso: forse così avrebbe intuito che dovevo scappare.  
«Me lo faresti un favore?» mi chiese con faccia supplichevole e stringendomi di più il braccio.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Tutte le mie amiche hanno delle foto dei loro nipoti, io l’ultima foto che ho di Martina è di quando si è fatta la Cresima, adesso è una signorinella e non vuole proprio farsi fotografare! È un vero peccato! Tu che sei un fotografo, potresti convincerla, eh? Me le faresti delle foto alla mia Martina?»  
Restai interdetto e a bocca aperta per qualche secondo: Martina aveva già dei pessimi rapporti con la luce del sole, figuriamoci col flash di una macchina fotografica.  
«Uhm, non le prometto niente, ci proverò».  
«Grazie, grazie tante!» si entusiasmò come se invece le avessi giurato che le avrei fatto un book fotografico completo.  
Finalmente andò via lasciando il mio povero braccio, sospirai e salii in macchina. Feci per mettere in moto, poi lasciai stare le chiavi e mi passai le mani sul volto: come avrei potuto fotografarla senza… senza… non sapevo nemmeno io senza cosa. Mi rassegnai e andai a lavoro.

 

Venerdì pomeriggio fummo di servizio presso il Duomo per un matrimonio; gli sposi erano già usciti e stavamo scattando le foto di gruppo davanti al portone.  
I nostri clienti erano gente molto ricca e spocchiosa, ogni tanto sentivo Mario sibilare qualche imprecazione fra i denti rivolta alle due consuocere e ridevo.  
Nel bel mezzo di "spostatevi più a destra… ecco così…" mi misi una mano sul collo e lo piegai per sgranchirmi un po’… mi sembrò quasi un’illusione intravederla, tanto che alzai lo sguardo di scatto: era proprio lei, con lo zaino in spalla e un paio di manga – probabilmente appena comprati – stretti al petto.  
«Martina!» la chiamai, scordandomi che aveva gli auricolari alle orecchie e aveva la strana abitudine di non notare nessuno lungo la strada. Inaspettatamente, la vidi voltarsi sorpresa verso di me togliendosi gli auricolari.  
«Ehi» mi salutò neutra.  
«Ehi, ciao!» le sorrisi sorpreso: mi aveva notato.  
«Lavoro?» mi chiese facendo un cenno con la testa verso la chiesa.  
«Sì, tu sei qui per acquisti?» indicai i manga.  
«Sì» annuì.  
Fissai la macchina fotografica fra le mie mani e poi mi guardai intorno. «Senti… tua nonna mi ha chiesto un favore… vorrebbe delle tue foto…» la guardai dritto negli occhi come a dirle di fare la brava; lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.  
«No, detesto farmi fotografare!»  
«E dai, fallo per lei! Mi ha supplicato, avrebbe davvero il piacere di avere una tua foto!»  
«Per che cosa? Per metterla in mostra sul comò sopra un centrino e mostrarla a tutte le sue amiche?»  
Risi. «Beh, più o meno! Dai… ti vuole bene, vuole soltanto una tua foto…» provai ad abbassare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo; lei sospirò stancamente e distolse lo sguardo per guardarsi intorno.  
«Ma… qui?»  
«Con la chiesa in stile semigotico o barocco o quel che è! Fico, no?» ironizzai.  
«Con tutti questi passanti… m’imbarazzo!» mi pregò con lo sguardo di lasciarla andare.  
«Niente da fare, non mi scappi! So bene che se ti darò appuntamento allo studio tu non verrai mai!»  
«Stefano!» mi richiamò Mario.  
«Resta qui!» l’ammonì risoluto tornando a lavoro.  
Finite le foto di gruppo, la trovai ferma ad aspettarmi appoggiata ad un lampione della piazzetta con lo zaino posato ai piedi. Sorrisi: indossava una maglietta nera con stampato sul petto una sorta di spirito alato bianco e azzurro con sotto la scritta "Not even the spirit healer can save you"; le unghie erano smaltate dello stesso azzurro dello spirito.  
Stavo con le spalle voltate alla bellezza della sposa e guardavo lei. Vedevo solo lei.  
«Mario, posso raggiungerti dopo?» gli chiesi. «Il tempo di farle un paio di foto, dieci minuti al massimo, giuro» lo pregai.  
Lui guardò prima lei e poi me – non poteva sentirci – e mi diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Occhio a farle davvero belle» mi disse soltanto.  
La piazzetta si svuotò dei parenti e dei curiosi, presi Martina affettuosamente per mano e la portai accanto ad una lesena del Duomo.  
«Che dovrei fare?» mi domandò imbronciata.  
«Fare una smorfia di dolore» la presi in giro; funzionò, mi sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Dai, appoggiati lì a modo tuo e sorrisi».  
«Di solito mi appoggio alle cose e ai muri come uno scaricatore di porto» mi avvertì.  
«Fammi un po’ vedere…» l’invitai portando l’obiettivo al viso. Lei sorrise in imbarazzo, scrollò un paio di volte la testa e poi, rassegnata, si appoggiò con un braccio.  
«Così?»  
Feci uno scatto per incoraggiarla a lasciarsi andare. «Flirtaci di più con quel pezzo di marmo!»  
Rise e si lasciò andare ad una posa più morbida. «Scemo».  
«Guarda che, per come stai sorridendo a quella sorta di colonna, la mia macchina fotografica si è molto ingelosita!» mi fece la linguaccia, altro scatto; si girò dall’altra parte ridendo, scattai di nuovo. «Sai cosa dice Mario ai bambini che vengono con le mamme presso lo studio a farsi fare le foto vestiti per Carnevale?»  
«No».  
Altro scatto. «Dice loro "Pensate che ho una faccia talmente buffa da non riuscire a smettere di ridere guardandomi" e poi fa mille smorfie strane!»  
Rise di nuovo, fece finta di abbracciare la colonna, scattai una foto e ricambiai la linguaccia; si sedette sulla gradinata.  
«A noi due da bambini alla festa di Carnevale non hanno scattato nessuna foto» mi disse; gliene scattai un altro paio da seduta, aveva un sorriso più tenue ma velato di mistero.  
«Ha importanza se non siamo più bambini?» le chiesi sorridendo.  
«No» mi sorrise di rimando.  
Mi sedetti al suo fianco e mi augurai di riuscire ad inquadrare tutti e due bene, visto che dovevo fare tutto al volo. «Allora rimediamo subito» scattai.  
Dopo lo scatto mi voltai a guardarla, mi stava guardando anche lei. Non avevo potuto scattare quelle foto senza pensare quanto lei fosse bella e che avrei voluto tenermele tutte io per poi bruciare i negativi.  
Mi schioccò un timido bacio sulla guancia. «Torna a lavoro».  
Si alzò e fece per prendere lo zaino, io restai seduto e le presi la mano, piano, non la trattenni; lei non sfuggì, ma lasciò che la sua mano abbandonasse la mia man mano che si allontanava.  
«Farai tardi!» mi sorrise.  
«Ci vediamo a casa» le mormorai.  
«Al palazzo» mi corresse stringendo le labbra.  
«Sì» annuii. «Devo proprio andare, adesso».  
Mi salutò con un piccolo cenno della mano e andò via.  
Dovevo proprio andare verso una sola strada, adesso.

 

Febbraio era un periodo universitario pieno per Veronica, ci vedevamo poco – e vedevo molto Martina – quindi ne approfittavamo di ogni sua pausa per vederci e quando potevamo pranzavamo insieme, come quella volta.  
Aveva cucinato lei, l’appartamento era pieno del profumo dei tipi di spezie che lei usava sempre abbondantemente quando cucinava, un profumo che mi straniva a sentirlo proprio dentro casa mia.  
«Per San Valentino hai sistemato tutto?» mi chiese togliendo i piatti sporchi dal tavolo.  
«Sì, ho già prenotato al nostro ristorante preferito» le sorrisi e lei mi schioccò un bacio sulle labbra mettendosi in punta di piedi.  
«Mio eroe» mi prese in giro, «sai sempre quello che mi piace!» mi picchiettò un dito sul naso come fossi un bravo bambino e le sorrisi di rimando e la baciai a lungo sulla bocca.  
Suonarono alla porta.  
«Chi sarà?» mi domandò sorpresa.  
«Credo Martina, doveva passare a lasciarmi dei DVD» andai di corsa ad aprire per chiudere il più velocemente possibile l’incontro fra le due.  
Aprii ed effettivamente era lei.  
«Ciao! Ti ho portato questi» mi consegnò i DVD, ne scorsi rapidamente il contenuto scritto sulla custodia.  
«Grazie!» la vidi annusare l’aria.  
«Dal profumino deduco che Veronica sia in casa» sorrise, «salutamela, vi lascio subito da soli» fece per andarsene.  
«Martina?» Veronica si affacciò sull’ingresso. «Oh ciao! Che bello rivederti!»  
No, non era bello che si rivedessero.  
«Ciao» ricambiò lei il saluto in modo timido.  
«Che fai lì sulla porta? Ho portato una torta da casa, ne vuoi un po’?»  
 _No, no, no._  
«Veramente io…» indicò il corridoio alle sue spalle, «nonna mi sta aspettando, non vorrei farla preoccupare…»  
«Dai un pezzetto al volo!» insisté, e non riuscì a dirle di no. Veronica la trascinò dentro, io richiusi la porta e mi ci appoggiai di schiena mettendomi le mani sul volto.  
Io volevo evitare tutto questo, volevo provare a mettere tutto da parte e andare oltre per non complicare le cose a nessuno dei tre, perché non ce la meritavamo una situazione simile.  
Le due si sedettero al tavolo, Veronica tagliò una fetta di torta e si sedette di fronte a Martina, io voltai loro le spalle iniziando a lavare i piatti. Si misero a parlare della scuola di Martina, era quella che aveva frequentato Veronica, le chiese se ci fossero ancora alcuni professori che avevano insegnato anche a lei; stava andando bene.  
Martina finì la torta e posò la forchettina sul piatto, glielo tolsi quasi subito, sollevato.  
«E che farai per San Valentino tu?» le chiese Veronica con aria cospiratoria.  
Dal lavello trattenni un sospiro quasi a fatica.  
«Niente di che, non ho un ragazzo» abbozzò un sorriso storcendo il naso e abbassando lo sguardo, «ma se ce l’avessi, non vorrei mai finire a fare le stesse classiche cose che fanno le mie compagne di classe, come mangiare nello stesso posto di sempre soltanto perché è il proprio posto: preferirei qualcosa di più speciale e nuovo».  
La vidi di sottecchi alzare lo sguardo su di noi mentre io sentivo un laccio gelato stringersi intorno a me, paralizzandomi; percepii nettamente che la stessa sensazione la stava avvertendo anche Veronica. _Perché?_  
Non mi voltai a guardarle, restai fermo, incapace di muovere un solo muscolo, Veronica taceva. Martina dovette capire tutto, anche perché dall’atmosfera che era improvvisamente calata era impossibile non dedurre qualcosa.  
«Io… io…» balbettò, «mi dispiace, non sapevo… Non intendevo…» l’intravidi affrettarsi a prendere lo zaino che aveva posato ai piedi. «Scusatemi» l’intravidi correre verso la porta con espressione confusa e mortificata.  
Restai con Veronica: per quanto volessi correre dietro a Martina e dirle di stare tranquilla, non potevo voltare le spalle ad un muro che crollava, un muro che avevo costruito io, tra l’altro. Mi voltai piano verso di lei, la trovai con gli occhi fissi sul tavolo e a mani giunte.  
«Veronica…» provai a parlarle.  
Fece un piccolo sorriso amaro. «È questo quello che siamo diventati, Sté? Due persone che fanno sempre le stesse cose per abitudine? Non ci sorprendiamo più come se fossimo una vecchia coppia di marito e moglie?» e ci fu un po’ di acidità in quell’ultima frase.  
«Mi dispiace…» non c’era altro che potevo dire per non sembrare patetico perfino alle mie stesse orecchie.  
«Sei innamorato di _lei_ » era un’affermazione, «almeno ammettilo con te stesso» si alzò e prese velocemente la giacca dall’attaccapanni.  
«Veronica, ascolta» provai a raggiungerla, «non ti ho mai tradito».  
«Lo so!» stava cominciando a piangere. «Ma non so se sia stato piuttosto peggio fare entrambi costantemente finta che non stesse cambiando niente, che non stesse succedendo niente!»  
Il problema era proprio che non fosse mai cambiato niente fra di noi, eravamo rimasti fermi.  
«Mi dispiace di non…» provai a dire. «Per favore, potremmo…» non mi fece finire la frase, aprì la porta e uscì dall’appartamento e dalla mia vita.  
"Potremmo almeno restare amici?" la domanda restò ferma lì. "Perché ti voglio bene davvero, mi dispiace. Sei una brava ragazza".  
Rimasi fermo a lungo a fissare la porta, non c’era sollievo perché non c’era mai stata una vera oppressione, ma la rassegnazione che sentivo era venata di un tipo di malinconia non troppo spiacevole. Nella mia testa le parole "fine" ed "inizio" erano molto confuse e il confine fra i due concetti che esprimevano mi risultò molto labile: io non ero più al centro fra i due, ero giusto un po’ più in là, in una delle due direzioni.

 

Martina mi stava evitando, non era una sensazione, era un dato di fatto. Avevo paura di sapere cosa le stesse passando per la testa – era così maledettamente sensibile – e non sapevo come affrontare la cosa senza ferirla, perché per farle aprire gli occhi avrei dovuto inevitabilmente squarciare parecchi veli che per lei erano un tabù.  
Ci incontrammo un paio di volte per il palazzo e lei mi salutò in fretta e a sguardo basso; io percepii così tanto i suoi rifiuti da farmeli sembrare improvvisi pugni allo stomaco e non seppi come reagire, restando impassibile. Almeno fino a quando martedì sera mi mandò un’email in cui mi avvertiva che la sera dopo non sarebbe potuta venire a casa mia perché doveva studiare per un compito in classe per il giorno dopo. Era una palese bugia e lei non era solita mentire: era sempre molto schietta e sincera, anche troppo. Non mi andava che sprofondassimo in quel modo: chiusi subito la scheda del browser col testo della mail e uscii dall’appartamento; salii la rampa di scale che ci separava e suonai alla sua porta.  
Mi aprì lei, forse perché intimamente se l’aspettava e la tempistica era stata perfetta – un paio di minuti dopo avermi inviato quel messaggio – sembrava sulla difensiva, impaurita – da me? _Da noi?_  
«Chi è?» le domandò la nonna dalla cucina.  
Per evitare che s’intromettesse in una discussione che sicuramente si sarebbe rivelata delicata, Martina mentì di nuovo. «Una mia compagna di classe, è passata a darmi un libro» rispose ad alta voce chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, per parlare con me sul pianerottolo.  
«Le hai mentito» osservai, di solito se passavo entravo sempre per salutare sua nonna, «quindi sai perché sono qui» provai a guardarla negli occhi, ma lei abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Come va con Veronica?» mi chiese intrecciando nervosamente le dita.  
«Ci siamo lasciati».  
Deglutì e la sua faccia si fece ancora più dispiaciuta. «Mi dispiace, ho parlato troppo, non dovevo dire quelle cose e…»  
«Martina» la richiamai per spingerla a guardarmi in faccia, «stava già andando male fra me e lei» l’informai sicuro di me.  
«Ma da quando sono arrivata io?»  
Era da quando era arrivata lei che io l’avevo _notato_ ; non seppi risponderle subito e lei indietreggiò scuotendo la testa.  
«Lo vedi?» mormorò. «È colpa mia, se non mi fossi intromessa, se non mi avessi rincontrata…»  
 _Se non fosse nata?_ Era questo quello che stava pensando?  
«La nostra storia sarebbe finita lo stesso, credimi! Martina, non potremmo…»  
«Potremmo _cosa_? Non ci voglio nemmeno provare, non dopo aver visto e provocato il vostro silenzio, non dopo quella scena e… non dopo _quelle_ scene. Non ce la faccio, non sono ancora pronta, non so stare neanche da sola!» farfugliò confusa.  
Provai a prenderle le mani fra le mie, ma lei allontanò subito le sue portandosele alle orecchie per tapparsele.  
«Non voglio sentire altro, Sté, per favore!» aveva la voce rotta da un prossimo pianto isterico, stava tremando dalla paura, e ad un tratto me la vidi più piccola, bambina, mentre in un angolo della sua stanza se ne stava accantucciata con le ginocchia strette al petto e le mani contro le orecchie per non sentire i suoi genitori urlare tutte le sere; vidi dieci, cento cene andate male e non consumate per via delle discussioni, vidi lei che non mangiava e saltava i pasti con lo stomaco stretto per il nervosismo. Nella sua paura di quello che potevamo essere c’era l’assenza di chissà quanti abbracci e di una voce amica, era così scossa che per un attimo ebbi il terrore che se solo l’avessi toccata – anche una semplice carezza sul braccio – sarebbe crollata a terra rotta in mille pezzi.  
Abbassai le mani, avevo troppa paura di farle del male, mi arresi. «Potresti almeno non allontanarmi da te?» la supplicai a bassa voce. «Ti prego…»  
Scosse la testa a sguardo basso. «Non lo so… io» aprì la porta alle sue spalle, «per favore, voglio stare da sola, adesso» rientrò e non mi fece aggiungere altro.  
Rientrai anch’io nel mio appartamento, non vidi nemmeno le scale che feci; chiusi la porta e scivolai a sedere a terra: ero scosso e confuso, la certezza che un mio solo abbraccio l’avrebbe ferita così tanto era dolorosa in un modo che non avrei mai immaginato. Avevo desiderato tanto abbracciarla per confortarla, mi ero trattenuto a malapena, ma quello stesso atto l’avrebbe distrutta, eppure io non desideravo farle del male.  
Frustrato, battei un pugno contro il pavimento e la testa contro la porta, mi resi conto di avere gli occhi lucidi: gli atteggiamenti di Martina erano frutto di una marea di errori intrecciati insieme, non era giusto che per la stupidità altrui ora dovesse essere tutto così difficile per lei e per noi. Avrei voluto solo aprirle gli occhi senza farle male, mi chiesi se sarebbe stato davvero possibile.

 

Il mercoledì sera arrivò calando pigramente su di me; mi sedetti davanti al computer per visionare delle foto su un DVD. La luce giallognola della lampada sulla scrivania, le altre luci spente e una tazza di tè fumante in mano; mi misi una mano sul collo e lo piegai per sgranchirmi in un gesto abitudinario, saggiando l’intimità di quel momento di silenzio dopo un’intera giornata passata a servire i clienti. L’assenza di Martina mi sembrò pesare e non pesare allo stesso tempo, come se potessi vedere la sua mancanza perché lei non c’era fisicamente sul divano o nei posti dove di solito si appoggiava – come il lavello – ma il sapere che lei avesse dei posti "suoi" a casa mia era confortante e alleggeriva la sua assenza, perché era come se lì ci fosse una sua impronta. Il mio appartamento adesso sapeva di chiacchierate fatte davanti a del cibo da asporto, dell’intimità di risate basse fatte sul divano e profumava di ogni cosa avessi fatto con lei: inconsapevolmente mi aveva aiutato a stare così bene lì dentro che mi ero decisamente accomodato portando via tutti gli odori e le sensazioni a me sconosciute e che non mi appartenevano.  
Distesi meglio la schiena contro la sedia girevole e mi coprii il viso con le mani: anche ad occhi chiusi avevo la sensazione di ritrovarmi dentro ad una casa in cui entrava luce da tutte le finestre, quando pensavo a lei. Avevo sempre lasciato tutte le mie finestre aperte, non c’era mai stata una mia porta che avessi davvero chiuso a chiave, ma tutta quella luce prima non era mai entrata, non avevo mai visto così tanti dettagli… Stava succedendo soltanto perché ero sul serio preso da lei, era stato il suo modo di essere, l’averla conosciuta e il modo in cui mi aveva influenzato a farmi cambiare il modo di vedere le cose intorno a me e a farmi rendere conto di quante sensazioni volessi provare e che invece finora mi ero lasciato sfuggire. Prima ancora di essermene innamorato l’avevo stimata e voluta bene come persona, in modo profondo.  
Volevo averla vicina e volevo che non fosse più spaventata da noi due insieme, volevo così tante cose che per un attimo fui spaventato anch’io dall’enormità di quella rivelazione. Ero _davvero_ innamorato.

 

C’erano delle volte che la vanità delle spose mi faceva tenerezza – quale donna non è raggiante in un giorno simile? E quanto desidera una donna essere davvero bella quel giorno? – e altre che mi faceva venire voglia di prenderle a schiaffi.  
La sposa di quel giorno per tutti gli scatti si era atteggiata a modella – mi chiesi quanti cataloghi avesse sfogliato – con pose plastiche e sorrisi più falsi di una banconota da quindici euro. Durante il banchetto, fra una pietanza e l’altra, continuammo con le foto con i parenti e a scattarne delle altre nell’ampio giardino della sala ricevimenti. Ammetto che mai come quella volta fui meno concentrato durante un servizio, ero decisamente svogliato.  
Prima del dolce, uscii fuori e mi sedetti su un muretto diroccato; non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa.  
«Che hai?»  
Alzai lo sguardo e vidi davanti a me Mario, in piedi e a braccia conserte.  
«Si vede proprio che non ci sto con la testa, eh?» ironizzai.  
Lui si sedette accanto a me e si accese una sigaretta. «Suppongo che si tratti di donne…»  
«Io e Veronica ci siamo lasciati» sputai subito parte del rospo.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Questo era prevedibile».  
Gli raccontai il resto, avevo il forte bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.  
«Sai qual è il principale problema di questa ragazza?» mi disse dopo una boccata. «È letteralmente cresciuta senza amore. Nella vita la prima forma di amore che vedi è quella fra i tuoi genitori, ma se non la vedi, crescendo, fai paragoni più aspri, più duri per trovare qualcuno da amare, capita che diventi troppo esigente o troppo menefreghista, oppure ancora capita anche che nonostante tutto cresci normale e senza traumi perché incontri altre persone che diventano dei tuoi familiari pur non essendo dei tuoi reali parenti. Lei ha visto il peggio, ha visto due persone costrette a stare insieme comportarsi man mano come due animali chiusi in gabbia, sa che se non fosse stato per lei avrebbero divorziato e quando è andata via da casa le è capitata una nonna vedova, che non è il massimo se poi spera pure che i suoi ritornino insieme. Dopo una vita intera passata così ne ha fin sopra i capelli di relazioni, di matrimoni, di tradimenti e di sentimenti, ma la solitudine la sta fregando, la sta spingendo ad amare lo stesso» mi guardò in faccia. «Sté, sei sicuro di volerci provare ugualmente? Hai minimamente idea di quanto lei potrebbe sul serio rompersi in modo irreparabile se le cose andassero molto male fra di voi? Non sa come sia amare in modo sano, in fatto di relazioni probabilmente è abbastanza indietro per la sua età, dovrai guidarla passo dopo passo aiutandola a dare dei nomi a quello che sente».  
«Lei…» boccheggiai non sapendo da che parte iniziare a parlare di lei e di come la vedevo, «ha costantemente paura di sbagliare a legarsi, preferisce vivere i sentimenti dei personaggi che legge che vivere i suoi, non si rende conto che è sbagliando che s’impara. Lo so che di errori altrui ne ha visti fin troppi, ma dovrebbe provare a…»  
«A fare cosa?» incalzò.  
«Dovrebbe provare a capire che se scegli di vivere fino in fondo qualcosa che senti, anche se poi andrà male non sarà mai un errore, perché ti lascerà qualcosa nel bene e nel male. Non si tratta mai di veri "errori", e lei ha bisogno di crescere, di fare anche questi "errori"».  
«Glielo hai mai detto che sei disposto a sbagliare insieme a lei perché pensi che ne valga la pena?»  
«No» ammisi.  
«E diglielo, no?» mi diede una pacca troppo forte e spense la sigaretta buttandola a terra e pestandola con un piede. «Nella vita è meglio e giusto essere cinici, non repressi» m’incoraggiò sbuffando e alzandosi. «Vado a fottere un altro paio di bicchieri di buon vino rosso alla faccia degli sposi, vieni con me?»  
Fissai i miei piedi senza vederli realmente. «No… io credo che… farò una chiamata».  
Mi fece un sorriso sornione. «Come vuoi. Ti aspetto dentro» rientrò lasciandomi solo.  
Presi il cellulare e la chiamai. Non mi rispose. Riprovai ma fu inutile; decisi di mandarle un SMS: "Per favore, voglio solo parlarti". Mi alzai nervosamente in piedi, aspettai qualche minuto e poi la richiamai ancora.  
«Pronto?» rispose atona.  
«Ascolta, ho tutto un discorso da farti e ne ho già dimenticato più della metà» gesticolai al nulla, «so che è brutto da parte mia provare a convincerti su quello che potremmo essere dopo avermi supplicato di lasciarti in pace, però ci sono delle cose che non ti ho detto e vorrei dirtele adesso, quindi probabilmente per l’ansia sarò un fiume di parole e non ti lascerò parlare. Ci sei ancora?» chiesi quasi in apnea.  
«Sì» mormorò incerta.  
«Tu dici che non sai ancora stare bene con te stessa, bene. Sappi che io prima di te ero un… un… un _coso_ grigio e appiattito, le mie passioni si erano appiattite intorno a me e non me n’ero neanche reso conto, andavo avanti per inerzia, come se fosse normale ingrigirsi man mano che si cresce. Poi ho incontrato te, e tu col tuo modo di essere e di fare mi hai influenzato: ho cominciato a badare di più ai dettagli, a provare ad essere più coinvolto dalle cose che facevo, e tutto è migliorato. Avevo un casino intorno a me, non stavo bene con me stesso, ma con te ho risolto tutto, capisci?»  
«Sì» sussurrò ancora.  
«Non è detto che tu debba riuscire a stare bene con te stessa provandoci ostinatamente da sola, posso aiutarti io, come hai fatto tu con me, a poco a poco, semplicemente stando insieme. E sai cosa? È proprio questo il punto: quando due persone stanno insieme imparano un sacco di cose, è vero che possono essere sia cose belle che cose brutte, ma si impara sia dai propri errori sia dalle cose belle che si è riusciti ad ottenere. Io ho imparato tanto da te e vorrei davvero riuscire ad aiutarti a non aver più paura, vorrei…» mi fermai un po’ confuso: mi stavo davvero dichiarando al cellulare dentro al giardino di una sala ricevimenti mentre dentro si festeggiava un matrimonio? «L’unica cosa che posso giurarti è che non è un errore, non sarà mai un errore amare qualcuno, dovesse anche finire male dopo avrai sempre qualcosa in più da portare con te. Non diventeremo mai un errore, perché penso che davvero valga la pena provare a stare insieme; anche se dovessimo poi soffrire, io in questo preciso momento ho così tanta voglia di stare con te che non me ne frega niente di cosa potrebbe succedere in futuro. Non è un errore… non è _mai_ un errore… Mi credi?»  
La sentii tirare su col naso, probabilmente aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Stefano, io…» trattenne il respiro.  
«Sì?»  
«Vorrei tanto vederti» riuscì a dirmi a stento.  
Sorrisi intenerito. «Sto facendo un servizio fotografico per degli sposi, ma verso le 17,00 dovrei essere a casa, ti aspetto?»  
«Sì» rispose in un soffio.  
«A dopo, allora».  
«Ciao».  
Aspettai che riattaccasse e poi fissai il cellulare col cuore che mi martellava il petto: era stato un no, un sì, un forse… o _cosa_?

 

Aprii la porta del mio appartamento alle 16,55, sperai che lei non fosse già venuta. Andai in paranoia, mi guardai intorno e feci per prendere il cellulare e chiamarla, mi sarei fiondato direttamente a casa sua se non avessi saputo che sua nonna era onnipresente. Suonarono alla porta e io lanciai il cellulare sul divano e corsi ad aprire senza nemmeno vedere dallo spioncino se fosse davvero lei, ma non potevo sbagliarmi, _doveva essere lei_.  
«Ciao!» la salutai facendola entrare, lei mi abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato ad occhi bassi. Aveva una maglietta bianca su cui c’era disegnato in nero un cuore dalla forma anatomicamente vera che urlava ad un cuore fatto nel modo classico in cui lo si disegna "Impostor!". Vista la situazione, lo trovai ancora più buffo.  
Restammo impalati davanti all’ingresso, deglutii a stento.  
«Martina, hai capito quello che volevo dirti?» cercai di bloccarmi le mani che volevano solo incorniciarle il viso.  
«Sì, penso di sì…» mormorò, restando ancora ad occhi bassi e mettendo le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans.  
Non ce la feci, alzai una mano e restai fermo ad un passo da accarezzarle la guancia. «Hai capito sul serio?» lei alzò lo sguardo e le vidi gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ho paura» ammise, stavamo parlando a bassa voce senza un vero perché.  
Le sorrisi appena. «Tutti hanno paura quando s’innamorano… sai, c’è sempre il rischio di perdersi un po’, ma te l’ho detto, ne vale sempre la pena, davvero».  
Deglutì e scosse appena la testa. «Non voglio litigare con te» farfugliò.  
«No, piccola, no» stavolta le presi davvero delicatamente il viso fra le mani, «non litigheremo, ti giuro che discuteremo, com’è normale che sia, ma non litigheremo, non alzeremo mai la voce: è una promessa».  
«Io…» le lacrime le stavano rigando il viso, tremava, la vidi fare un piccolo sorriso, «non so fare la fidanzata» ironizzò, «non so come fare… non so neanche baciare: non ho nemmeno mai fatto delle prove col cuscino o col mio braccio».  
«Ti insegno io, ok?» le baciai la fronte. «Un passo dopo l’altro, senza fretta» la sentii circondarmi con le braccia e la strinsi forte a me; pianse contro il mio petto e io la lasciai fare accarezzandole i capelli. Pianse tutte le sue paure, pianse per il dolore di lasciare il suo piccolo angolo sicuro dove tutto non poteva essere rotto, pianse l’ansia e la rassegnazione, pianse il suo cuore infranto che veniva risistemato, pianse perché quel momento era bello.  
Le baciai la tempia e lei alzò gli occhi su di me, le asciugai le lacrime con le dita e aspettai pazientemente l’attimo in cui ci saremmo guardati negli occhi e ci saremmo avvicinati l’uno verso l’altra come se non esistesse nient’altro, aspettai che le sue labbra chiamassero le mie e lei mi regalasse il suo primo bacio. Fu di una tenerezza e dolcezza incredibile, lavò via tutta la mia ansia lasciando il passo alla voglia di stringerla ancora più forte e al desiderio di scoprire quanto potessimo essere entrambi curiosi ed impacciati insieme mentre lentamente i nostri corpi s’incontravano per la prima volta in un abbraccio più intenso e caldo del solito. La baciai di nuovo non lasciando che le nostre bocche si separassero per troppo tempo, la baciai fino a quando non fu lei a prendere l’iniziativa e a baciarmi per prima quando ci separammo nuovamente; allacciò le braccia intorno al mio collo, le strinsi i fianchi e mi persi sul suo collo. La sentii fidarsi di me, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani piccole posate sulla mia testa, e continuando a stringerla a me la spinsi piano sul divano. Mi sembrò così piccola fra le mie braccia da poterla tenere tutta fra le mie mani sul serio. Ero felice ed entusiasta, perché eravamo finalmente insieme e lei si fidava di me e non solo, era anche disposta a sbagliare con me e per me.  
«Piccola…» le mormorai contro il collo, totalmente perso.  
«Sté, piano…» fece un sorriso imbarazzato.  
 _Ed ero anche così impetuoso, porca miseria._  
«Sì, piano, andiamo piano» mi costrinsi a stare buono con le mani e la baciai di nuovo sulla bocca.  
«Lo sai che le nostre nonne saranno felici, vero?» rise contro il mio orecchio.  
«Ed è proprio per questo che non glielo diremo subito!» le diedi un piccolo morso sulla spalla.  
«Ahia, scemo!» ricambiò con uno scappellotto continuando a ridere.  
Ci sedemmo l’uno rivolto verso l’altra, una guancia contro il divano e i visi vicini; per la prima volta mi accarezzò il volto.  
«Com’è venuta la nostra foto insieme sulle scale del Duomo?» mi chiese curiosa.  
«Bellina» annuii.  
«Ne voglio una copia».  
«La metterai su un comò piazzata sopra un centrino?» la presi in giro.  
«No!» mi diede un pizzicotto e io la ricambiai con la stessa moneta. Iniziammo a lottare scherzosamente fino a quando non riuscii a bloccarla contro di me, stretta-stretta.  
«Lo vedi che è facile stare insieme?» le dissi contro la tempia. «Basta solo non pizzicarmi» aggiunsi con tono ironico, le bloccai la risata baciandola sulla bocca. Le presi il viso fra le mani e poggiai la fronte contro la sua: c’erano tante cose che avrei voluto dirle, ma una in particolare lei non era ancora pronta a dirla – lo sapevo bene – e sentirsela dire l’avrebbe soltanto messa in crisi.  
«Ti voglio bene» glielo dissi guardandola negli occhi, in modo tale che capisse che dietro quella frase ce n’era in realtà un’altra. Un passo per volta.  
La vidi trattenere il respiro, come se le parole in gola la stessero facendo soffocare, perché è difficile togliere in un sol colpo tutti i lacci con cui per anni si sono stretti i propri sentimenti per paura di essere feriti.  
«A-anch’io» riuscì a dire; mi si strinse il cuore e la baciai di nuovo.  
Nessun tipo di dolore passato o futuro avrebbe potuto portarci via quel momento, nessuno.

 

Per un po’ quel divano diventò il nostro letto; il numero di telefilm inediti in Italia che guardavamo insieme aumentò bruscamente, alle volte succedeva che lei si addormentasse con la testa contro il mio petto durante una maratona di episodi e io non avessi cuore di svegliarla, anche perché ero intimamente felice del fatto che lei ormai si lasciasse andare così tanto con me da addormentarsi tranquillamente. Passavamo troppo tempo insieme, le nonne cominciarono ad aver sospetti, ma noi decidemmo di tenere la cosa solo per noi il più a lungo possibile.  
Mario prese a fotografarci insieme di nascosto ogni volta che Martina veniva a trovarmi allo studio, diceva che trovava interessante come il destino della nostra storia fosse stato deciso addirittura dodici anni prima, voleva documentare tutto a scopo puramente scientifico, diceva.  
"Ti amo" me lo disse per la prima volta mentre le davo le spalle, all’improvviso, al posto della risposta alla mia domanda "Stasera preferisci pasta lunga o pasta corta?". Mi voltai a guardarla con un pacco di spaghetti in mano – mi sentii un po’ come la sposa punk dentro al carrello della spesa – la vidi intrecciare le dita e stringersi nelle spalle, nervosa; le dissi che l’amavo anch’io e lei trovò il coraggio di dirmelo di nuovo. Posai gli spaghetti e corsi ad abbracciarla e baciarla, perché avevamo cose più importanti da fare. L’amore.  
La prima volta piangemmo entrambi, non so perché, forse perché lei sentì che finalmente era riuscita a fidarsi totalmente ed era felice, mentre io ero felice che lei fosse finalmente così serena con se stessa.  
Alle volte l’osservo mentre gira per casa con l’ennesima maglietta strana, mi chiedo dove sarei ora se non avessi deciso di imbarcarmi in questa storia procedendo con lei per tentativi ed errori: non riesco a trovare una risposta o forse non voglio trovarla, tanto sono preso dalla nostra strada insieme. Questa strada che stiamo facendo insieme, però, è costellata di cose che abbiamo imparato o stiamo imparando insieme, è piena di emozioni che ho scoperto o riscoperto attraverso lei, è un tratto della mia vita così importante da farmi pensare che sul serio non è stato un errore e mai lo diventerà.  
Se mai un giorno smetterò di amare lei e le sue stranezze, penserò solo che questo è stato un intenso e meraviglioso episodio della mia vita, mai un errore.  
Innamorarsi di qualcuno o di qualcosa abbastanza da voler vivere ciò intensamente è l’impresa di una vita intera, è qualcosa che ci fa sentire vivi. Non è mai un errore.

  
  


 

  
**Note finali:**  
La fine di questa storia mi ha fatta penare abbastanza, perché volevo e non volevo finirla… non so *sospiro* Durante la scena in cui Stefano va da Martina dopo la mail stavo scrivendo piangendo come una patetica fontana, ed è entrata mamma in camera mia senza bussare dicendomi che mia sorella era al telefono e voleva parlarmi… son cose.  
Il titolo di questa storia viene da Non è mai un errore di Raf; il testo in sé non c’entra una cippa perché parla di una storia d’amore finita, però il concetto mi è piaciuto un sacco, ho pensato che si addicesse alla storia che stavo scrivendo – pur essendo una fan dei titoli in inglese – tanto da inserire la frase stessa nei dialoghi finali. Raf poi mi piace abbastanza, alle volte dimentico che è uno dei pochissimi cantanti italiani che ogni tanto ascolto, povero XD  
Di solito non scrivo mai ascoltando musica, mi distrae, ma scrivendo _Disarm_ l’avevo fatto con buoni risultati – probabilmente perché ho ascoltato pezzi abbastanza lenti senza tanto tu-tum-tum sbam sbam sdeng (lasciate stare il modo in cui descrivo la musica che ascolto, ma tanto ci siamo capiti, o no?) – quindi ci ho riprovato. Se proprio siete curiosi di saperlo, per scrivere _Non è mai un errore_ ho ascoltato in loop sia la stessa canzone di Raf e in più Down di Jason Walker, pure quest’ultima c’entra una cippa, ma l’atmosfera è quella. Più o meno.  
Ispirazioni varie per le magliette e oggetti vari, in ordine di apparizione: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (anche io preferisco questa), 6.  
Il logo della musicassetta/jolly roger che Stefano non vorrebbe ricordare appartiene a loro XD  
Considerazioni generali: questa è stata la prima volta in cui ho scritto dal punto di vista di un lui e in prima persona in una storia a tematica non omosessuale, mi ci sono trovata davvero molto strana… ho sentito che ha avuto meno brio rispetto alla prima persona maschile nelle storie gaie, non so se per la tematica malinconica o proprio perché scrivere di un lui etero non è nelle mie corde – ma credo la seconda. Sinceramente credo che nelle storie gaie la prima persona maschile mi scorra meglio e sia più incisiva.  
Detto questo, parte un breve stacco musicale *preme play*

"Entrerò nei tuoi pensieri di una notte che non dormi  
e sentirai freddo dentro  
Entrerò dentro ad un sogno, quando è già mattino  
e per quel giorno tu mi porterai con te  
Se hai giocato è uguale anche se ancora fa male  
ma se hai amato era amore e non è mai un errore  
Era bello sentirti e tenerti vicino  
Anche solo nella luce del mattino  
E se hai mentito è uguale ma ora lasciami andare  
Se hai amato l'amore non sarà mai l'errore  
E' stato bello seguirti, rimanerti vicino  
anche solo per lo spazio di un mattino".  
 ** _Non è mai un errore_ \- Raf**


End file.
